Choices
by hanyou007
Summary: Naraku has been set loose on present day Tokyo. After licking their wounds Inuyasha and company along with their new friends go after them. But with Kagome fighting a battle under the surface things are pretty dim.
1. The Choices Of Naraku

Alright fools! I've been spreading the word about this story for a while but due to a computer crash it was delayed for a while. Well guess what? I got a new computer! And a Kagome Plushie. It's really cute. Wait I'm getting of topic. What was I talking right the story. Well for all of you who continuously asked me for this, here it finally is. If you think the first chapter is good enough, spread the word! If you think it sucks well F*** you! No seriously, if it does suck please tell me so I don't waste my time. Oh and one last thing, I only write if you review and I wont put new stuff up unless I see at least 5 reviews a chapter. Well here we go.  
  
Disclaimer: IF I owned Inuyasha do you really think Id be sitting here writing this damn thing. Hell nah. Id be rollin on 24's in my Escalade laughing at all you pathetic punks.  
  
Chapter 1: The Choices of Naraku  
  
Kagome eased her bruised body onto the soft grass. The sun was finally claiming the rest of the sky from the night and the full moon. She breathed in the scent of the grass and allowed herself to relax. 'Whew, we made it,' she thought to herself. As with every full moon Inuyasha had gone back into human form once again. But this time Kagome and her companions could find no place to hide from the demons that sought to take advantage of Inuyasha in his weak state. The fighting had been fierce and the demons just kept on coming. But they had held them till dawn, when Inuyasha finally transformed back and defeated the rest.  
  
Then they had searched for a place to rest, which eventually turned out to be the entrance to the path they had to take through some woods. Then after bandaging Shippo's burnt hands and the gash in Sango's stomach they finally got a chance to rest. Kagome snuggled up next to Sango and Shippo crawled into her arms. Miroku sat with his back to a tree and Kirara in his arms, both fast asleep. Inuyasha sat up in a tree, his pride not allowing him on to even face the group after suffering to be defended by Kagome and not the other way around.  
  
'Well a humbled Inuyasha is much better than a normal one,' thought Kagome dryly to herself.  
  
Eventually the combined snores of the monk and the purrs of Shippo lured Kagome into a deep sleep. Dreams eventually overtook her. She found herself walking through a forest calling for her friends, but not finding any of them.  
  
Eventually she came upon a road in the woods. The dirt was loosely packed and it looked like it hadn't been used for months. She was about to call for Inuyasha again thinking she'd find him on the road when she heard voices coming down the lane. She quickly dodged behind a tree.  
  
The group eventually came into Kagome's range of vision and what she saw surprised her. There were five people, and almost every one of them looked capable of ripping apart an army of demons.  
  
The first one that came into view was the one who startled Kagome. For a second she had thought that Inuyasha had gotten a haircut and changed his clothes. But Kagome was averted from having to smack the Inu look alike when she got a good view of him. Although his build, hair color, and even ears looked exactly like the Hanyou she knew and loved his face was different. His hare was cut much much shorter and his eyes were a penetrating icy blue. A smile seemed to be permanently plastered to his face. But instead of the grin that would make most grown men wet their pants and want their momies that Inuyasha gave when you really fucked up, this one was more warm and inviting. The one other thing that set him apart was a white tail that poked out behind him, fliking around like it had a mind of its own. He was barefoot and wore a red vest, red pants, and a thin red head band. The only two things that weren't red on his body was a katana sheathed at his side and a remarkably familiar looking black necklace.  
  
Kagome finally turned to the rest of the party. Walking beside the Hanyou was a slightly shorter black man wearing what looked like a black karate uniform with no sleeves and a purple sash tied around his waist. He was barefoot like the half demon and on his hands he wore black leather gloves that were covered by spikes on the whole entire backside and knuckles. A chill went down her spine as she thought about what kind of damage this guy could do, noting the powerful muscles in his arms.  
  
Her eyes went wide as she noted the next two in the group who both happened to be females. They both looked very young but for some reason to Kagome they seemed to be older than what there bodies showed. The first girl had pale skin with bright blue green eyes. Her shock white hair went down to her shoulders and had blue streaks in it. She wore a light blue gown with a silver mantle. On her head was a silver circlet and on her right ring finger she bore a silver ring with a sapphire set in the middle. She almost seemed normal to Kagome until the girl stopped and stretched her arms out. As she did this a pair of beautiful blue and silver butterfly wings seemed to unfold from her back and stretch along with her arms.  
  
'That's something you don't see every day,' Kagome thought.  
  
The next girl was of a much different and stranger type than the other. For number one her skin was red. And not like blush or sun burned red. RED. As in looked like a can of paint had fallen on to her. Her hair was jet black with red highlights that came only down to her chin. Her ears were pointed and her eyes were blood red, literally. She wore a black mini skirt and a tight fitting long sleeved black turtle neck shirt. Like the other girl she bore a ring, this one was made out of a black metal with a ruby set in the middle.  
  
'Looks like Sango isn't the only bad ass chick around here anymore,' Kagome noted.  
  
Her eyes finally came to rest on the final person in the party. It was a young girl of what seemed to be only 10 years old at the most. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were a deep golden brown. She was also very short, much shorter than the other two girls in her party. She looked pretty much harmless and out of place bouncing around in a green kimono next to all the powerful people around her.  
  
Kagome was considering going to ask them for help but froze when the hanyou stopped short and began sniffing the air. She began to get really scared as his ears flattened to his skull and his katana was swept out from it's sheath. To her shock flames sprung to life all around the blade until fire enveloped it completely. This apparently was normal, since the hanyou stood at ready while his friends readied themselves. Kagome was about to call out to them and try to calm them down but at that moment the woods on the opposite side of the road seemed to explode.  
  
Vines flew from everywhere, grasping and strangling everything it touched within seconds they had the girl helplessly entangled and were now searching for new targets. And they found them.  
  
The vines bore down on the remaining four with the raging fury of a swarm of bees. The one black man tried to knock them back but was eventually overcame and soon disappeared completely under a pile of the creepers. The two women tried to hold the vines off with magical blasts from their rings but they were eventually overcome also. Finally there was only one left to deal with.  
  
But the hanyou was no fool. He rolled under the vines and into the forest that they had come from. He then turned the forest against the vines, dodging and winding between the trees, flipping on and off the branches till eventually the vines had entangled themselves into knots.  
  
Finally the half-demon had got enough time to leap back into the road. The flames on his sword died down and the blade took on an icy blue tint. He swung the sword back and a small trail of icy vapor was left were it had gone through the air. Then with a mighty swing he clove the air in front of the forest. In the fraction of a second everything on that side of the road had been frozen solid.  
  
Kagome watched in awe as the blade once again changed and small bolts of electricity ran up and down it's side. Once again the hayou clove the air in front of him. Kagome shielded her eyes as a blinding flash lit up the woods. Bolts of lightning flew through the forest destroying everything in it's path. The icy forest burst into billions of tiny shards.  
  
The hanyou fell down to one knee, breathing heavily from exhaustion. Kagome ran to help him but fell back in fear as a dark figure rose out of the ruin of the forest.  
  
"Naraku," the Hanyou hissed, "When I get my hands on you your gonna wish you were never....." the half-demon never got a chance to finish his sentence as vines flew from Naraku's fingertips, taking the form of a hammer and striking the hanyou in the head. He collapsed like a load of bricks.  
  
"You always did talk to much Ryllis," Naraku sneered.  
  
Naraku calmly walked over and snatched up the young child and proceeded to walk down the road.  
  
Kagome waited for a brief moment and then ran in the opposite direction. She had to tell Inuyasha what had happened.  
  
But in her hurry she made too much noise and was discovered. Naraku ripped around and let fly more vines. They caught Kagome easily and yanked her back to him. With the slightest twitch of his fingers he lifted Kagome up to eye level with him.  
  
"Well if it isn't Inuyasha's beautiful little slut," He sneered at her. "The girl who seems to get the attention of ever demon she gets within a one mile radius of. Now why don't you ever grace my body with the contact of yours?"  
  
Kagome tried to ignore the repulsion as the vines crept under her clothes, slipping beneath the folds of her shirt and gripping onto her breasts. She forced herself not to moan as they went under her skirt and into her panties an begin to vigorously rub her clit.  
  
"Take a good look," Naraku said indicating what he had done to the travelers as he continued to violate Kagome, making one of the vines begin to push into her, Kagome gave an involuntary whimper.  
  
"Can you give Inuyasha a message for me? Tell him your next. Can you remember that you dumb bitch? Your next."  
  
Naraku stopped probing Kagome's inside and wrapped the vines around her mid section and begin to squeeze with crushing force. Kagome struggled to take in air against the force.  
  
"We will meet again," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Kagome felt her ribs beginning to break, and then as quick as a light going off all the pain subsided and Kagome woke up screaming.  
  
Well that's it for now. The quicker you review the quicker I post. And I also need some help. If anybody knows the translation to Japanese for these 3 words: Purity, fire, and power, please put them in your review. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to go on. My friend fixed me up with this one fine ass lookin girl.  
Ryan aka The Mutt 


	2. The Choices of Ryllis

Hey im back! What? That make you unhappy? GOOD! You cant get rid of me! Im like that annoying relative that always shows up when not wanted. Well even though I only got 4 reviews I'm gonna update this because three of them were just glowing ones from such great writers. But that dosent mean I'm gonna be so nice next time! Got It!? Besides you should review me. Cause I always answer you and if you got a story I'm reading I'll do some PR on it. I like to think that I'm a good judge of story's (even though I may not be) so if you se me repin someone's story check it out! You can find a story I talk about in my profile in the favorite stories section.  
  
Loki*-*TheGimScreamer: Thank you very much for the review and your advice. I re-read the story and I agree about the detail of the scenery. I will try to go into more detail on it. The reasons for the lack of thoughts form our dear Kagome was because she was in a dream and as we all know you don't think much why'll your dreaming. Well at least I don't. Come to think about it, I don't think that much at all. And on the whole Nar/Kag thing it was just me looking for more of a reason to beat his ass later in the story.  
  
angel-wings-131: Good to see you got to check out my story but it was even better to read your review. It was really a good surprise to hear what you said (thinking that being a first time writer I was gonna suck). Thanks also for the translations and you were dead on about what they were used for. Great to here your about to update on your story also it is really good and any yal lookin for a good Inuyasha Romance check out Angel's story Simply Irresistible.  
  
Silvermoonlight GI: Thanks for the review and the advice. It's good to get some nice comments from such a good writer. So as payment im doin some PR for your story. For any yall reading this fic who are Soul Calibur fans make sure you check out Silver's fic: New Dawn of the Heart.  
  
psycholady101: Thanks for the review and all the help you have given me over email.  
  
Well all right, back to the story. Since there was no questions in the reviews I don't have to answer any. But if there is ever anything that needs to be clarified, please ask me in a review and ill be glad to answer.  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't own him when I started this story, I don't own him as I write it now, and you know what? I probably wont own him when I finish the story either!  
  
Chapter 2: The Choices of Ryllis  
  
Inuyasha sat in his tree and looked out over the forest near there camp. According to his map there was a trail that would take them straight through the forest and into Kaede's village by nightfall. 'That is if I decide to wake them up,' Inuyasha thought staring down at his friends. His pride had been stung so badly that he couldn't even look at his friends in the face without turning red.  
  
'Cursed human blood,' thought Inuyasha, 'this wont happen again once I get the jewel completed. Ill be a full demon and stuff like this will never happen again.'  
  
Inuyasha grinned but the smile soon faded. The shard was nearly complete. Only the pieces in Koga and Kohaku remained besides the few that Naraku had. What was he going to do once he made his wish? His whole life had been dedicated to turning himself into a full demon, but he had never once thought about what he would do once he accomplished it.  
  
'Feh, Ill worry about it when the time comes' he said to himself.  
  
Inuyasha turned his attention again to his sleeping friends. 'The battle tired them out. All the more reason to get to Kaede's village quickly. I haven't come to the village from this direction for a long time and these lands aren't familiar to me. With everyone exhausted we will be sitting ducks.' Inuyasha sighed, 'Ill give em a few more hours of rest and then will head out.'  
  
Inuyasha looked out over the forest. Just then a brilliant blue flash lit up lit up the sky, so bright that it made Inuyasha blink furiously to clear his eyes.  
  
'What the hell,' thought Inuyasha. As he looked out again another flash, this time bright yellow, came up as Inuyasha's amazing ears heard something deep in the woods explode.  
  
'I need to check this one out,' the hanyou thought as he leaped down from his tree. He darted off to the entrance of the trail but was cut off by the sudden screaming of his friend Kagome.  
  
'The fuck is going on here!' Inuyasha asked himself bewildered as he ran back to the screaming Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stooped over Kagome and shook her hard but it did not bring her out of her demented state. "Kagome wake up!," he yelled and shook her harder. "Damn it Kagome wake up!," he screamed. But Kagome continued to thrash around and scream.  
  
Inuyasha was really beginning to worry. With nothing else coming to his mind he reached back his hand and slapped Kagome hard across her face.  
  
Kagome finally quieted and relaxed. Her eyes opened and looked into the concerned golden eyed face of Inuyasha. "Wha? Inuyasha?" she asked confused, "What happened? Where are those people?"  
  
Inuyahsa took hold of Kagome, as tears began to well up in her eyes, and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.  
  
"Shh. It's okay, it was just a nightmare, your safe now. Nothin can hurt you while I'm here.," Inuyasha assured her, whispering quietly into her ear and cradling her body in his arms. 'Man that sounded corny,' he thought, 'I don't think I even said anything that mushy to Kikyo!'  
  
Sango, Shippo, and Miroku who, although, had slept right through Kagome's screaming, strangely seemed to be unable to sleep through the small noises of Kagome's sobs and woke up to the scene of Inuyasha's arms wrapped around Kagome.  
  
"Ah it is good to see that Inuyasha has finally admitted his feelings for young Kagome," the monk commented looking on.  
  
'Curses,' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'Why is it im always caught in this position?' "She was having a nightmare you stupid monk," Inuyasha barked at him, "and if you don't shut up your gonna wish what I'm gonna do to you is nightmare."  
  
Sango sat up and took Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms and began asking Kagome about her dream. Seeing Kagome safe in the hands of a friend Inuyasha got up and walked over to Miroku.  
  
Noting the look on Inuyasha's face the sharp minded monk looked intently at the half-demon. "That wasn't the only thing that occurred while we were asleep was it?" he asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Just before she woke up I was looking over the forest and two flashes of light went off some way in," he explained, "I was about to check it out but then I heard Kagome screaming so I had to turn around."  
  
Miroku took all of this information in and turned to look into the forest. "So what do you think we should do now?" he asked turning back to Inuyasha. "Avoid the forest and go around?"  
  
"No. Way too long it will take an extra week to go around. If anything this makes me want to get through that forest quicker." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who had finally stopped shaking and crying from the nightmare, and was now being rocked gently in Sango's arms as Shippo frantically tried to figure out what was going on. "Were all way too tired to fight and it seems that there is probably some trouble in this area. I don't know these lands to well so the best thing to do is get through them as quick as possible." he said turning back to the monk.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to the entrance of the trail through the woods. "I'm gonna go ahead and make sure the trail is safe." He called back over his shoulder. "When I come back we make a straight line as quick as we can to Kaede's village. You watch over things here. And keep your eyes open. Somethin aint right about these woods."  
  
Miroku nodded to Inuyasha and then in the time it would take to blink the silver haired hanyou was gone, dashing off into the woods. ~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome could feel her body shudder in the arms of Inuyasha as she cried. 'Just stop crying,' she told herself, 'Just stop, get up and walk away.' But no matter what her mind said her body would not listen.  
  
'It was just a dream. Nothing else. Nothing but a stupid nightmare.' Kagome assured herself. 'You didn't see those people. You didn't see Naraku attack them. Naraku didn't rape you. He didn't say he was coming after Inuyasha. It was just a nightmare.'  
  
Kagome told this to herself again and again. She felt herself being slid into the arms of Sango and heard her whispering calming words into her ear. Shippo was bouncing around her, asking if she was okay and why she was crying but she could not bring herself to answer.  
  
'It was just a nightmare,' Kagome told herself again, nearly forcing her into believing it. Finally her body stopped shaking. Shakily she sat up and looked into Sango's face.  
  
"You all right Kagome?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Kagome said brushing the tears away from her eyes. She then pushed her hair behind her ears, a habit she had developed over her time in the Feudal era as of late. Whenever she got nervous she would just start messing around with her hair.  
  
"What was your nightmare about Kagome?" Shippo asked seeing that Kagome was now capable of listening to him.  
  
Kagome looked down at the little kitsune. "I can't really remember." she lied. "It was just really horrible."  
  
Shippo turned his head to an angle, giving Kagome a questioning look. Kagome was as equally puzzled with herself. 'Why did I just straight up lie to him?' she asked herself.  
  
She was spared the thought as Sango cut in to her and Shippo's conversation. "Some people can't remember there dreams or nightmares Shippo." she explained. "And when it comes to the case of nightmares it is better that way."  
  
This seemed to satisfy Shippo as he hugged Kagome's arm. "Good, I don't like to see you cry Kagome." He hugged her again and then went off to get something to eat from her backpack.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" Sango asked as Kagome got up. Sango could not as easily shake off the image of Kagome sobbing in her arms as the young Kit and her eyes were dripping with concern.  
  
"I'm fine, really." Kagome told her. "I just need to stretch out a bit."  
  
Sango nodded and Kagome walked off towards the trail entrance where Miroku stood guard. Kagome wondered why she had just lied twice to two of her most trust worthy friends.  
  
'No I'm not okay,' she said to herself. Kagome could not get rid of the feeling of those vines grabbing at her extremities. Creeping under her clothes. Violating her in so many ways. She shivered even with warmth of the mid-day sun in the air and wrapped her arms around her chest.  
  
Miroku noticed Kagome walking up and nodded in greeting. "Where is Inuyasha?" she asked him.  
  
"He went to scout the trail ahead. Apparently while we were sleeping some type of disturbance occurred in the woods. He wanted to make sure the trail was safe before we headed on." Miroku then looked intently at Kagome. Kagome couldn't help but turn red a little. The twin violet eyes of Miroku had that affect on people. Even though the monk screwed around a lot his eyes always had such a serious look it made the beholder feel like he was peering into the depths of their soul. The knowledge that Kagome had of Marko's past only made him seem more intelligent.  
  
"The main question is are you okay? You had Inuyasha pretty freaked out there for a second." he told her.  
  
'How many times am I gonna get asked this?' Kagome asked herself. "I'm okay, just a little shaken up that's all." Suddenly a little picture of Miroku popped up in her mind. 'The main question is why do you lie when people ask you this question?' The picture asked her. Kagome shoved the image away.  
  
Miroku did not seem to buy her answer though. He fixed Kagome with another stare and said, "Something tells me that you're not telling the truth, Kagome. You may be able to lie to Sango and Shippo but I'm not hat easy."  
  
'Damn intuitive monk!' Kagome cursed silently. She shifted under the man's gaze, raking her brain trying to come up with something to break the uncomfortable silence of Miroku's words.  
  
"No really Miroku I'm........" Kagome's words were cut short as she leaned against a tree and one of its knobby branches poked into the side of her rib cage.  
  
"AHH!" she exclaimed all of her breath leaving her in a hiss and she fell down to both knees clutching her sides convulsively.  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" Miroku asked running over to her.  
  
"My side, It hurts," she managed to gasp out loud through the pain that racked through her.  
  
Sango and Shippo had just come up trying to find out what had happened to Kagome. "What's going on?" the huntress asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know. Something seems to be hurting lady Kagome's ribs." He focused on Kagome again. "Kagome lift up your shirt."  
  
'What the monk asked something like that and didn't get slapped for it. I must still be dreaming.' Kagome thought to herself. She looked over to Sango to see her nodding in agreement. Slowly she lifted up her shirt just enough to show her ribs.  
  
Sango gasped and Miroku went pale. Shippo squealed and nearly started to cry. "Kagome your ribs are covered in bruises!" Sango explained, looking like she was fighting the urge to throw up.  
  
Kagome looked down at herself and nearly fainted. All around her side, front and back rib cage blue and purple bruises covered every inch of her normally flawless skin. It was as if some giant snake had wrapped around her and tried to squeeze the very life out of her.  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat and her blood turned to ice when she went over that thought again. 'The nightmare,' she thought, 'What is going on to me?'  
  
Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts she barely heard Miroku telling Sango to go get bandages. Miroku continued mumbling incoherent words to her but Kagome was not listening. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Back in that forest. With those people. And Naraku. The vines. A chill went through her body and goose bumps shivered up her skin.  
  
'Did it really happen?' she asked herself, 'Did that horrible thing really happen?' Questions flew through her mind like dust clouds being whipped up by a tornado. She was finally brought back by Miroku's hands on her ribs as pain shot through her from the light contact.  
  
"...... still can't believe you didn't tell us you had been injured in that last battle. It looks like you'll be okay, there not broken but they are definitely badly bruised. Will need to have Kaede check them out, but you will not be seeing action for quite some time that is for sure." Miroku continued on like this as he started to apply the bandages. Kagome winced and gasped every time he applied the slightest ounce of pressure to her ribs. When he was finally done he led her back over too the resting space by the tree where as Shippo followed jumping up in down trying to find out why the woman he thought almost as a mother was in so much pain.  
  
"Lie down and don't move around too much till Inuyasha comes back, okay?" he asked. Kagome nodded and Miroku went to go confer with Sango.  
  
Kagome laid there, not troubling herself with the little Kitsune's constant questions concerning her state. Finally Shippo gave up and curled up close to her ready to help her when she needed it. Millions of thoughts went through Kagome's mind, moving at the pace of a speeding car. She almost felt like she was about to explode when Inuyasha ran back into the camp.  
  
"Inuyasha we have a...." Miroku went silent at the look on Inuyasha's face. There was a mix of everything on it. Hatred, surprise, confusion, even what looked like fear. 'The hell.......' Kagome thought looking over.  
  
"Inuyasha what is it?" Miroku asked, slightly alarmed at the look on the hanyou's face.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated the monks question when the half-demon didn't answer. She rose from her position on the ground, wincing slightly from her ribs, and walked over towards the group with Shippo at her side.  
  
"You guys might wanna come see this." Inuyasha told them, and led them onto the trail once they packed there stuff. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked at a quick pace with the rest of the group. Inuyasha had told them nothing of what he had seen only that he could not describe it. He was moving very quickly as if whatever was there would disappear before they got to it.  
  
Whatever it was Kagome knew it was serious. Once he had gotten information from Miroku on Kagome's injuries he had only told her to not be so stubborn about telling them of her injuries and that was it. No taunts, no curses, just a reprimand and then silence. 'Whatever happened has him spooked,' she thought, 'and big time.'  
  
Kagome winced as her side gave off a flare of pain when she tripped momentarily over a rock. She still could not understand what had happened to her. She had been asleep. She had even asked Inuyasha if she had been at the camp the whole time he had watched guard. This only got her a quizzical look from the hanyou and an offhand answer, "What do you think you woke up in the campsite."  
  
Kagome began to get frustrated with herself. She didn't understand how could something that had had not happened still affect her physically? She kept asking herself this question until her head ached and this caused her sides to hurt even more. 'I need to rest,' She thought. "Inuyasha how far are we from this place?"  
  
"Will be there in a few moments." He answered and that was all she got out of him. Kagome sighed and glanced around, finally taking a look at the woods around them. If there was the one thing she loved about her trips to the feudal era it was the unspoiled beauty of the lands. Trees were everywhere, in places where they belonged. Not some plants that were set up so the government could make it's town look prettier to guests. Trees that had actually just been randomly put down as a seed and grew there, unrestricted by the confines of humanity. She felt strange though, as if she had been here before. But that was stupid, she and Inuyasha had never been to Kaede's village by this direction before. 'Must look like some of the other forest we've been through.' she told to herself.  
  
The woods around her were especially beautiful. Lush vegetation grew all around her. A never ending row of trees seemed to go beyond sight. Kagome turned around a bend in the road and looked on expecting to see more of the beautiful forest and stopped short.  
  
What she saw was a wasteland. The entire left side of the forest had been completely destroyed. What looked like tiny glass shards covered what had been the forest floor. Absolutely nothing living had survived the wreckage.  
  
As the others bombarded Inuyasha with questions on who or what was capable of this, Kagome seemed frozen in herself. 'God someone tell me I'm still dreaming. Please wake me up.' Kagome pinched herself and felt it. 'God it wasn't a nightmare it happened. It really happened. What the hell is going on here? What is happening to me?'  
  
Kagome was shaken out of her thoughts as Inuyasha yelled out "Quiet!" silencing the monk, kitsune, and demon huntress. He led them a little bit farther down the path. Kagome didn't gasp out loud like the others did, because she already knew what was there. Scattered in the road were the four unconscious bodies of the ones she had seen in her dream.  
  
"There all still alive but badly injured." Inuyasha explained. "I didn't bring them back to camp because I didn't know if it was safe to move them."  
  
Miroku moved over to the bodies of the travelers, slowly checking each one. Finally he walked back to his friends. "The half-demon seems to have taken a heavy blow to the head. He is not bleeding and if he has the same recuperation powers as you Inuyasha then he will be okay. The one black man seems to have be alright. It looks like he was suffocated but he is now breathing easy. The fairy and the fire elf on the other hand....." he paused, "The fairy seems to have broken both her left leg and arm. The fire elf is much worse off though. I cannot be sure but she may have broken her spine. You were wise not to move them Inuyasha. Doing so to her could have resulted in death for her." Miroku looked at Inuyasha, "They all have extremely powerful auras. Do you have any idea of what was capable of defeating them?"  
  
"I don't have an idea, I know," Inuyasha sneered, "This trail has Naraku's scent all over it." Inuyasha's voice bubbled with rage when he spoke his name.  
  
"What should we do?" Sango asked Miroku, bringing the attention back to the injured traveler's.  
  
"We need to take them to Kaede's village immediately." He said. "Kirara will need to take two on her back and Inuyasha will need to carry another. We need to make a temporary stretcher for the fire elf so you and I can carry her so she doesn't get jostled and injured worse."  
  
"Let's move quick." Inuyasha told them. "The longer we are in this forest the larger the risk."  
  
Inuyasha quickly cut down wood and then roped it all together using rope from Kagome's pack. Then slowly and carefully he lifted the unconscious fire elf and placed her on the stretcher. Kirara then transformed and took both the black man and the fairy onto her back. Finally Inuyasha picked up the Hanyou and they headed off to the village at the quickest pace they could muster with their new burden.  
  
Kagome walked quickly along with the rest of her companions in a daze. She felt that in her heart, that something terrible had occurred. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango finally placed the last layer of bandages around the hanyou's head. On the way to the village Inuyasha must had been to rough with his cargo and a wound had opened up on the half-demons head where he had been hit.  
  
Sango looked up from her finished job and viewed the rest of last nights work. All four of the travelers had been taken right in to Kaede's hut for treatment. Since Miroku had to put forth all of his spiritual effort on the fire elf, the duty fell to Sango to take care of the other three since Kagome was in no shape to take care of anyone and Inuyasha had no skills in healing.  
  
Sango walked around the room checking each one of the travelers to see if they were doing okay. Despite the opening of the hanyou's head wound it looked like he was gonna be okay. Sango wondered back to their entrance to the village and meeting Kaede. When Kaede had seen the half-demon Sango had been sure that she had seen a brief look of shock pass over the old woman's face. She may have been wrong, but Sango believed that there was going to an interesting story to tell when the half-demon awoke.  
  
Sango then came to the black man. He seemed to be okay. It looked like had gotten knocked out from lack of air and he would be getting up soon. This really didn't matter to Sango, what did was that this was the first black skinned man she had seen in her life. Sango remembered stories that her father had told her of a land very far away. In that land lived people who had dwelt so long under the sun that there very skin had been burned to the color of black. They lived on vast plains of grasslands were creatures of amazing diversity dwelled. Large grey animals the size of houses with thick grey armor for skin and teeth loner than her. Great cats with long hair sprouting from their necks and others that ran at speeds that not even Kouga could match, the spots on their yellow coats becoming blurs in mere seconds. And wild horses with stripes of white and black running down their fur. To Sango this place sounded to heaven like her, a wild untamed land where she could live freely. 'Maybe I can ask this man about it when he wakes,' she thought to herself.  
  
Sango came next to the fairy. This was where she had to spend much gut wrenching and agonizing hours over. She had set many broken bones in her life but that didn't change how much she hated the sound of bones grinding against each other as she put them back in place. And with her she had to set both the left leg and left arm. She was glad that the fairy had been unconscious during the event. She didn't think she would have been able to take the screams she would have invoked with her work. Despite her worries though, Sango had set the bones well and the fairy was resting peacefully, her butterfly wings curled under her back.  
  
Finally Sango came to the fire elf. If what she had gone through with the elf was agonizing, then Miroku's struggles with the elf must had been unbearable. All through the night, since they had arrived at the village during sunset, till night finally began to lift and go towards morning, Miroku had sat over the elf, bringing all of his powers as a monk to full bear to heal the paralyzed elf. Few monks had the power to give full movement back to one who had been paralyzed but Miroku had become strong over their journey. As dawn approached a sweat covered Miroku informed Sango that he had fully healed the red skinned elf. Then he had left to sleep through the day, the same he told Sango that his patient must do.  
  
Sango came back to the hanyou. Restlessly she began checking the bandage. Kaede had offered to watch after them but Sango refused, not being able to sleep. Now the tajiya was the only one of her group still left awake.  
  
Satisfied the bandage was good, Sango turned her attention to the rest of the hanyou. Maybe the others hadn't noticed but to Sango the half- demon bore a striking resemblance to Inuyasha. He had the same silver hair and ears. The same build and what shocked Sango the most, the same curse necklace.  
  
Sango bent over and examined the necklace. It was in every way, exactly like Inuyasha's. Black pearls with some fangs spaced evenly in between. 'Isn't this Kaede's work?' Sango asked her own mind. She wasn't sure if only Kaede was capable of putting on the curse necklace. Then what was with the look she had seen. Did Kaede know this half-demon? If so then why didn't she say anything? Things were getting way to confusing for Sango now, and she sat down and calmed her mind. They would learn what was needed when he awoke.  
  
Sango wondered who held the power over this hanyou. A mental image of the fire elf telling the hanyou to sit formed in Sango's head. She snickered quietly.  
  
With that small sound the half-demon's ice blue eyes suddenly shot open and whirled around the room. Startled Sango shot up and backed away towards the door.  
  
The hanyou stood quickly and then a dazed look came over his eyes as he tried to deal with the pain rushing to his head. The hanyou blinked several times, clearing his vision. Then his eyes found Sango.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, an edge of panic taking over his voice. "What's going on? Where is Kiryoku?"  
  
Sango took a tentative step forward. "It's okay, your......"  
  
"Stay away from me!" He yelled, the panic in his voice rising. His eyes frantically searched the room, taking in each of his injured friends and finally coming to his sword laying by his side.  
  
Sango backed up a few more steps as the half-demon unsheathed his sword. Her eyes went wide as flames burst around the blade and the hanyou pointed the end towards her.  
  
Sudden realization dawned on Sango that she was blocking the only exit. To the freaked out hanyou it must have seemed that she was trying to keep him trapped in. 'Oh shit.' She thought. "Out of my way!" he yelled.  
  
Demon hunter instincts took over as fires leapt forth from the blade and powered towards her. Before she had event thought about it she did a series of back flips out of the house and away from the flames, her body and reactions taking over when her mind was not fast enough.  
  
Like a bolt of lightning the hanyou shot from the house, fiery sword extended. He stopped out in the street and frantically looked around the village.  
  
"Where is Kiryoku!?" he yelled at Sango again, a wild look in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know who your talking about." she said, trying to calm him down. She was completely unarmed and had no way of defending herself. She would have too use words to get out of this one. 'Not exactly my strong suit either,' thought Sango grimly.  
  
"You lie!" The hanyou roared and leapt at her with his fiery sword swinging.  
  
Sango's agile body went into action, dodging, weaving, and escaping the blows. She kept up the dance with speed that only the demon hunters of her village could only boast of. But not even she could do this forever. Her body began to tire.  
  
With a quick unexpected move the hanyou kicked her feet right out from under her. Before she could even cry out the fiery blade was screaming down towards her neck. Sango closed her eyes. 'Well cant say I didn't have a good run,' she thought.  
  
A loud clanging sound rung out through the air above her. 'What the...?' Sango opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing over her, tetsuiga blocking the flaming sword. Every muscle of Inuyasha's body seemed to strain from the pressure.  
  
With one mighty shove of power, Inuyasha sent the half-demon flying into a house. People ran away, screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
Kagome ran over to Sango's side, coming down to one knee to help her friend up. "Are you okay Sango?" she asked, concern in ever syllable of her words.  
  
"I'm fine," she answered, shakily rising to her feet. Her eyes found Inuyasha squaring off with the half-demon who had climbed out of the wreckage of the house.  
  
"Tell me where Kiryoku is, or I will tear this whole village apart looking for her!" he threatened, leveling his sword at Inuyasha.  
  
"Listen pal, I don't know who the hell this Kiryoku is but I can promise you wont touch this village without coming through me." Inuyasha warned him, bringing the tetsuiga to an at ready position.  
  
"That can be arranged!," the hanyou roared and he bore down on Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't hurt him!" Kagome yelled out to him.  
  
"I wont! That much anyway." Inuyasha charged and met the hanyou's attack with his own.  
  
The two engaged in furious swordplay. Leaping into the air, running on the top of buildings, the whole village turned into their battle field. People scrambled madly to get out of their way lest they became part of the battle.  
  
The fight seemed to be even with neither gaining the upper hand. But Sango noticed the hanyou was beginning to take the advantage. Inuyasha was fighting at a defensive, trying only to wound and not killed. This cut his attack repertoire almost in half. This coupled with the panic driven death blows the hanyou was trying to land, and things begin to look bad for Inuyasha.  
  
Both leaped into the air and the two swords met. With lightning quick speed the hanyou kicked the tetsuiga out of Inuyasha's grasp and punched him straight down. With a cry of victory the half –demon came flying down, sword aiming for the prone form of Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in terror and shock, watching as the fiery sword came flying down at her friend.  
  
The sword clove down through the air.......  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
A shocked look passed over the hanyou's head as he was suddenly pile drived head first into the ground. He pulled his head out of the ground, a dazed look on his face.  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome with wide eyes. "I didn't say it," Kagome said with an equally stupefied look on her face.  
  
"Honestly. Were not even in a town for more than a day and he is already causing trouble. Can he be taken anywhere?"  
  
Many sets of eyes turned towards Kaede's house from where the voice had come. Standing calmly in front with a walking stick as a crutch was the fairy.  
  
"I mean if he keeps acting like this were gonna never be allowed to go any where," she stated as if she didn't even notice that everyone in the village was staring at her.  
  
"Kouketsu, wha, what are you doing?," the hanyou asked bewildered.  
  
Kaede walked up and helped the inu-hanyou off the ground. "It will all be explained in a little while Ryllis. Now lets get you inside." And with that Kaede shooed everyone into her house and off the street. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And then Inuyasha found you all laying unconscious on the road," Miroku told the three travelers. The fourth one, whom they came to know as Hinote, was still sleeping soundly.  
  
"And you didn't find any young girl with us?" the hanyou named Ryllis asked while Kaede wrapped new bandages around his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, but no we didn't," Sango answered with a downcast look on her face. "Who is this girl?" she asked.  
  
"Her name is Kiryoku," the fairy known as Kouketsu answered. "She is the only mortal who really never regarded us with fear. When her parents were killed by Naraku we took her in." Miroku and everyone else looked expectantly at her but she did not continue.  
  
"Sorry but that is not a story we want to retell at this time," Ryllis told them rising from the ground. "We thank you for your care and I apologize for the damage that was caused but we must get ready to leave soon." Ryllis looked out one of the windows and then spoke, almost to himself, "Naraku couldn't have gotten far."  
  
"Sorry pal," Inuyasha said interrupting his thoughts. "But your not going anywhere till we get some more answers."  
  
"Listen I don't have time to stick around here," Ryllis told him impatiently. "Once Hinote wakes up we will leave."  
  
"Hinote will not be getting up for a while Ryllis," Miroku said, cutting in. "I healed her back but the amount of energy it required will have her exhausted for a very long time, almost a month."  
  
"A month sounds like enough time to answer a few questions," Inuyasha sneered. The hanyou was none too happy with Ryllis, considering the guy had tried to relieve his shoulders of his head only just a few hours ago.  
  
"Ryllis come on man," the black man named Brandon said, "There aint no harm in it. And it sounds like we gonna be here a while."  
  
"Fine what do you want to know?" Ryllis conceded, plopping to the ground.  
  
"Well what were you doing coming to Kaede's village anyway?" Kagome asked sweetly. She believed Inuyasha was being a little too harsh, and she was trying to tone down the situation a little.  
  
"We were basically coming to visit lady Kaede," Ryllis explained, "We haven't seen her since we left for a village that was rumored to have some demon problems. We wanted to help out but it turned out to only be a trap by Naraku to get me. It happened 25 years ago."  
  
"Perished, I thought ye did in that attack," said Kaede, "It was a surprise to see ye arrive last night. Too bad ye was in bad condition."  
  
"We almost did," Kouketsu said, "We barely escaped with our lives from that death trap Naraku set for us."  
  
"Why was Naraku after you?" Miroku asked, becoming interested with the story.  
  
"He was after my sword," Ryllis explained, hefting up his small katana. "It's called the Tersaga. Made from one of the fangs of my father before he died. About the only good thing the worthless youkai left me. It has the power to control the elements. Naraku didn't like me possessing something so powerful."  
  
Miroku's head whipped around to look at Inuyasha who was now clutching the Tetsuiga. 'Wasn't that how Inuyasha's sword was made?' Miroku asked himself.  
  
Inuyasha's voice went from a sneer to low and serious in seconds. "Ryllis who forged that sword?" he asked, looking like he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Huh. Ohh some old guy called Totosai. He apparently had forged a few swords for my father." Ryllis looked hard at Inuyasha. "What you know the guy?"  
  
"Yeah I do," Inuyasha looked down at his sword. "He forged mine. Ryllis, do you remember your father's name?" he asked, looking up at the hanyou.  
  
Ryllis looked over at Inuyasha with a cold stare. "No. He was never around to tell it to me. All I know is that he was some silver haired dog youkai that slept around with a bunch of women and left me and my mother out in the cold." His eyes took on a questioning look, "What's it to you?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his sword. "Cause Totosai made me the tetsuiga." His voice got lower. "He forged it from the fang of a powerful inu-youkai. That youkai was my father."  
  
The room got really quiet. Miroku swore that a pin could have dropped and caused an echo. Then with no warning, Ryllis got up and marched out of the cabin.  
  
"The hell...." Inuyasha said bewildered. "Did I say some thing wrong?" he asked looking bewildered at Ryllis' companions.  
  
"No you didn't. I'm sorry, you must understand. He hates his father." Kouketsu explained. "His mother died soon after his father left her. He despises everything about the demon, including himself. Just the fact that his father's blood runs through his veins disgusts him."  
  
"And that puts you on his 'wanna kill a nigga' list," Brandon added in. "Since it looks like you and him got the same blood, bruh."  
  
"You think I'm proud of my father?" Inuyasha asked, his voice taking a defensive edge. "Hell if I knew what was comin I would of told my mom to keep me inside her!" Then a small look of realization came over Inuyasha's face and he whipped around on Kaede.  
  
"Wait a second you knew this guy!" he roared. "And I'm bettin you knew we were related! Why the hell didn't you tell me that I had a second brother?!" Inuyasha's face looked like it was about to erupt.  
  
"The first reason was because ye was still pinned to a tree when I met the young hanyou." Kaede answered calmly. "The second reason is because I was told specifically by Myoga that in no way were ye supposed to know about him. He told me that your father wanted all knowledge of Ryllis to be kept from both ye and Sesshomaru."  
  
'Hmm, this is interesting,' thought Miroku, 'It looks like that if Inuyasha tries to think anymore his head will explode.' And it definitely looked that way. Inuyasha's face was screwed up as he tried to deal with a million questions passing through his head. The biggest one being most likely why his father had wanted him to not know he had a second brother.  
  
"Inuyasha come with me." Kaede standing up and headed outside. "It is past time ye had a talk with your brother." Inuyasha got up and followed, leaving everyone else in silence, thinking over the events that had just occurred. ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kaede finally found Ryllis sitting on a branch high in a tree at the edge of the village. 'Keh, for a guy who hates his family so much he does a great job of imitating us,' Inuyasha mused.  
  
"Go speak with him Inuyasha," Kaede told him, "He needs to learn acceptance and the best thing he can start with is his brother."  
  
Inuyasha said nothing and leaped effortlessly into the tree, startling Ryllis.  
  
"Easy pal. I aint gonna kill ya." Inuyasha walked down the branch and sat in front of his new found brother.  
  
"All right listen man. I can understand ya for hatin the old man. He was a bitch and I can completely understand if you wanna leave," Inuyasha gave a mock sigh then continued, "But unfortunately I can already see were about to have a problem. Kagome's gonna go all 'Inuyasha we need to help them, it's the right thing to do and he is your family' and all that shit. She can really go crazy with that stuff."  
  
Inuyasha looked his brother up and down. Ryllis remained quiet and starred down at his lap. 'Whew this won't be easy,' Inuyasha thought. 'Let's play the sympathy card.'  
  
"Father also left me with nothing but a sword." Ryllis looked up at Inuyasha at this. "I had to spend my life fending for myself and living as an outcast. So I can see where you are comin from."  
  
"Ryllis I'm gonna cut the crap." Inuyasha said as his last statement was greeted with another span of silence. "Your friends are hurt. They need time to heal. That girl Hinote will be out for almost a month with the energy it takes for the recovery of her back to return."  
  
Inuyasha paused and then continued making sure had Ryllis' attention. "And your goin against Naraku. You need help to do it. We can help ya."  
  
"Why?" Ryllis finally asked looking into the amber eyes of his brother.  
  
Inuyasha struggled with the question in his head for a bit. "Well hey you're the first family member I had since my mom that didn't think I was a disgrace. Seems like the right thing to do." Inuyasha replied. "Just think of it as a chance to catch up, huh?" he said standing up.  
  
Ryllis stood up with his brother and glanced across the village. "I guess we could stay for a little while." he said with slight reservation in his voice. Whatever he was thinking about suddenly left him though as his eyes drooped down as his stomach growled. "Okay fine. I'll stay but as long as I get some food." the inu-hanyou said rubbing his stomach  
  
Inuyasha grinned, glad he had convinced him. "My bother Ryllis it is time to show you the infinite joys of ramen." ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what yall think. Id like some input here! 5 reviews alright! I wont be so lenient this time! I hope the addition of a new brother works for yall. Anyway if you guys got questions ask them damnit! Ohh and I just wanna apologize for a mistake in my last chapter. I realize that Inuyasha changes at new moon. So just pretend that I said new moon. Peace out Bitches!  
  
Your Lord and Master,  
Ryan aka The Mutt 


	3. The Choices of Shippo

Man yall must have some pretty pathetic home lives. I mean yall actually take the time to read this shit? Man yall need a life. Seriously. Go out, hit some clubs, play video games ............. Get on with life! Nah I'm just kiddin on you guys. We actually broke 5 reviews, great job. Don't think I'ma get easier on you though. Well it seems yall loved the ramen line. Glad to see comedy is still appreciated these days. If you had any questions just look to where I responded to your review.  
  
Loki*-*TheGrimScreamer: I'll blackmail if I want to damnit! And yeah the groups are alike that's what I was lookin for. Tryin to stay alike to inu's group but still keep a good sense of originality. Glad you like the changes.  
  
SilvermoolightGJ: Whoa! I didn't think you would actually hang around for another chapter. I just thought you would read the first one and drop it. Don't get me wrong though, I'm honored. Good to see you like what's goin on and I'll try to keep it up.  
  
Sweetthang-37: Ummmm......... I'll make it quick. Your not a bitch, your not a slut, and Kagome wont tell anyone cause she's kinda freaked out and also really stouborn. Thanks and keep reading!  
  
angel-wings-131: Glad you liked the ramen line. Yeah I tried to up the length of the chapter. But the length of each chapter is gonna fluxtuate. I'll try to keep 'em long though. Yeah the 2 groups are similar, that's what I was amin for. Glad I hit the mark. And belive me I'm gonna have fun with Fluffy this chapter ^_^. Good job on your story also!  
  
Kurisuchie: Glad to see you got to reading it and I'll work on the dialogue. Keep at your story!  
  
Sesshomaru13: Ohh you will get more. And yeah ima try to get kag and ryllis to talk a little but it may take a while. There is gonna be a little more action this chapter and less dialogue. But don't worry you asked and you will receive! But the gift may be on layaway.  
  
Yukioh2021: Glad you loved it but say more! JK. Thanks a lot and keep reading!  
  
Alright that's out of the way. On with the show! Ohh don't give me the long faces. You know you want it!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I gotta say it? I don't own him. If you sue me I will turn you in to my football team's new tackling dummy. We need one. I ripped the last one in half.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
'I'm dead. That's all there is to it. Toukijin might as well already be tearing me in half,' thought Sesshomaru's toad servant Jaken as he ran as quickly as he could down the halls of his masters castle.  
  
'It doesn't matter if it isn't my fault, it will be blamed on me,' he dimly thought as he rounded another dark corridor, passing by some of his master's demon lieges who immediately backed out of his way. They all knew, when something needed to be told to Lord Sesshomaru, no one hindered it if they wanted their head still firmly planted on their necks.  
  
'Kami get my bed ready,' he prayed as he burst into Sesshomaru's private study.  
  
"Mi Lord we have a problem," he called to his master, who stood overlooking a window that showed his lands.  
  
Slowly, Sesshomaru turned around and regarded the toad youkai in front of him. His golden eyed stare bore through Jaken who immediately stepped back shuddering.  
  
"This had better be important Jaken, for your sake," he told him in his ice cold voice.  
  
Jaken took a few moments to get his voice back under his own control which had been so long held by Sesshomaru's stare. His voice came out sputtering and squeaking like a little child who got caught by his parent doing something wrong. "I... It's Rin me lord. She.. she's gone missing."  
  
"What!?" Sesshomaru asked, a brief look of anger flashing over his emotionless face, his intense golden eyes coming to full bear on his tiny servant.  
  
Jaken took another step back under his mater's glare. "She isn't in her chambers me lord. I searched the entire castle looking and the grounds for her but no one has seen her."  
  
Sesshomaru immediately left the room sweeping up a sputtering Jaken in his wake. He walked quickly down the halls, his demon slaves cringing and getting out of his way, fearing to even touch him and possibly invoke his wrath.  
  
Sesshomaru finally came to Rin's chambers shoving the doors open and walking into the room. His head turned like it was on a swivel, searching for some reason of the girl's disappearance. But the chamber looked peaceful. Rin's toys were spread out on the floor like normal. Her sheets were tossed around on top of her bed with no respect to order. This also normal, though it did annoy Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't understand what was wrong. Everything was perfectly fine. The room looked exactly how it normally did as a small wind came through the open window. 'Wind...,' Sesshomaru thought suddenly and he took a deep sniff of the scent inside the room.  
  
'I knew it,' Sesshomaru thought, 'Kagura.' The wind youkai had come through the window and had gone straight out all while Rin was still asleep. No wonder his guards didn't report anything. There had been a storm last night. It must have been child's play for her to whip up a storm and then come in and kidnap the sleeping child while no one could see her.  
  
With out another thought, Sesshomaru walked out of the room and strode down the hallways of his castle. Jaken ran as quick as he could to catch up with his master's long stride.  
  
"Me Lord wait please!" he called. "What did you find out, do you know where Rin is?" He asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, I do," Sesshomaru answered. And he did. He was no fool. Kagura's sent had been all over the room. And Kagura did not follow her own orders.  
  
"Prepare for departure Jaken. It is time I dealt with the problem of Naraku."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"Kagome, do you have any more ramen?" Sango heard Ryllis ask Kagome for the twentieth time that day.  
  
Sango heard Kagome sigh for what also seemed like the twentieth time that day also. "No, Ryllis I don't. You ATE ALL OF IT!" she snapped at the hanyou. Sango grinned. Kagome seemed happy of the new addition of friends they had gained over the past month. But having Ryllis around was just like having another Inuyasha. Cocky, arrogant, annoying, and a bottomless pit for a stomach, if their was any doubt in Sango's mind that the two were brothers it had been erased over the past month.  
  
Sango heard Inuyasha snicker and watched as she rounded on the hanyou. "What you think this is funny!? This means you don't get anything either!" she shouted.  
  
"I know. But the thought of how red your face is right now compared to a tomato is what is making me laugh." Inuyasha replied and then burst out laughing with his brother from the look of outrage on her face.  
  
Sango grinned, 'Ohh their dead,' she thought watching the two brothers continue to laugh. What they didn't notice though was that Kagome had already made eye contact with Kouketsu. And the fairy caught on immediately.  
  
"Sit Boys!" they yelled at the same time. The two necklaces activated and the inu-hanyous found themselves face down in the ground.  
  
The hut burst out in laughter as the two picked themselves up off the ground, their faces red as an apple, and sat back down cross legged with backs turned. Sango walked over and put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Never learn do you?" she asked. All she got out of Inuyasha was a feral warning growl. Sango sighed and walked back to her place on the floor.  
  
"So what about you guys?" Miroku asked, drawing the conversation away from the hanyous. "We told you how we ended up here. What's your story?" Sango, Kagome, and Shippo sat forward a little turning their attention to the group. Taken aback by the sudden question they looked at each other with questioning looks.  
  
"Guess there aint no harm in it........" Brandon said slowly.  
  
"Okay sure. I was wondering what we were going to do this afternoon anyway." Kouketsu said.  
  
"Well, even though Ryllis tends to believe everything is about him this group mainly started off with me and Kouketsu," Hinote began. She turned too Kouketsu. "What was it thirty-nine years ago?" Kouketsu nodded. "Man it still seems like only yesterday..."  
  
"What does?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Thirty-nine years on an island off the coast of Japan there was a terrible war. A war of magic between elemental nymphs," she indicated herself, "And Light Fairies." she then indicated Kouketsu.  
  
"Originally our two races got along fine," Hinote continued, "The fairies studied the powers of magic from the stars, while the nymphs learned of the powers from the earth around them. Together the two studied further and their respective cultures flourished."  
  
"But the peace that was between them was not meant to last," Kouketsu said sadly. "A freak accident occurred when a fairy and a nymph combined the powers of light and dark. The resulting reaction completely destroyed one of the fairy villages. Tempers flared quickly, and within almost no time, a civil war had erupted on the island."  
  
In a small voice not her own Hinote continued on. "The war began and ended on the same battle. In the largest village of the island, Icthion, the two forces clashed to try and take the village for their own. This village was once peaceful, a center for both Fairies and Nymphs. Both Kouketsu and I were born and raised in this village," a small tear dropped from Hinote's eye. "In the center of the battle the two leaders of the races, Kaki of the nymphs and Maru of the Fairies, fought using rings of amazing magical power. And as they forced the powers of the earth and the heavens against each other the portal of annihilation opened up."  
  
"The portal of annihilation. What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked, turning back to the conversation.  
  
"It's what occurs when the powers of light and dark are combined. Like what started the war in that freak accident. Except on a much larger scale." Kouketsu explained. "The stars blinked out, and from the sky a huge ball of ice, rock, metal, and fire came down upon us."  
  
Kouketsu fell silent. Hinote had her eyes to the ground. Both going over memories from long ago.  
  
"Your village was hit by a comet?" Kagome asked, shaking them out of the silent state.  
  
"A what?" Hinote asked.  
  
"A comet," Kagome repeated, "That's what they are called."  
  
Hinote looked down again. "I do not know what the thing is called, but it's name doesn't matter. The Island was completely destroyed. Every village nearly wiped out. Both of our leaders killed and very few left alive. Out of the thousands that had lived on the island less than only a hundred now remained."  
  
"No one had any idea what to do. Suddenly Kouketsu and I found our selves in positions of power due to us being the only higher ranked people left alive. The rings Kaki and Maru were given to us. And with them the choice on what to do with what was left of our races."  
  
Kouketsu looked down at her ring and spoke. "Neither of us had any idea how to be a ruler. Our home was destroyed and with so few left of us we did not have the magical strength to rebuild it. So we made the decision to leave the island and come to Japan. Once there every one went there separate ways and Hinote and I were left to decide what to do with the powerful rings we had been gifted. Knowing that there still may be chances that other people may make our former rulers mistake, we undertook a journey. Traveling from one place to another we solved disputes between peoples using our magic. We worked from the shadows because many feared us and did not understand that we wanted only to help."  
  
"And so we did our thankless task for twelve years, finally coming to this very village we are in now. There we met Kaede and gained our third group member." Kouketsu looked over at Ryllis who gave a muttered "keh" and turned facing her.  
  
"Alright I take over the story here. I don't trust you guys telling how I got in. Probably make some stupid pansy version of it." Ryllis said. Kouketsu tutted but Ryllis ignored her and spoke.  
  
"Well just like them I had been doin my share of helping the community." Ryllis received some raised eyebrows for this comment. "What!? I Did! Since I didn't have really any other type of job I went around and destroyed demons that attacked villages."  
  
Sango gave a small smile and gained renewed respect for the hanyou. If he was a demon hunter then he was alright in her books. Ryllis continued on, "Well I was on my way to another village where I had heard rumors of demon attacks. On my way through the forest I came on the scent of a demon. I thought this was the one I had been searchin for and I followed the scent."  
  
"The trail led me to the middle of field and suddenly it disappeared. Like whatever was leaving the scent had just vanished. I looked around but couldn't find anything."  
  
"So the demon, you were searching for had vanished?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No it didn't," Sango piped up. She looked at Ryllis, "It went to the air didn't it?"  
  
Ryllis looked at the girl with a questioning look. "Are you a huntress?" He shook his head when she nodded and muttered under his breath, "No wonder she was so damned hard to hit." Sango grinned. 'No wonder he was so damned hard to dodge,' she thought.  
  
"Yeah he did go to the air. And he surprised me by comin down from it too." Ryllis continued on. "We fought and during the battle I lost the Tersaga. And then, for some reason that I still to this day have not figured out, I lost control of myself."  
  
"You lost control of yourself?" Kagome asked with confusion.  
  
Ryllis nodded. "Right, when he was about to finish me off. I felt something inside me come to the surface. Like a completely new being. And then all I thought about was survival and blood. I killed the demon like he was nothing but an annoying fly. But it wasn't over. I wanted more blood. I wanted more death. So I went in search for it."  
  
"He came to this village," Kaede told them, "And in the following battle, I placed the same necklace on him that I placed on ye Inuyasha. Then Kouketsu set the word of subjugation and Ryllis was bound to them. Curious I found it that ye Kagome had chosen the same word as Kouketsu."  
  
Kouketsu smiled and looked at Kagome. "I guess great minds think alike." Kagome blushed at her statement.  
  
"Yeah yeah you just go and think that." Ryllis said. "If you ask me both of you have the mental capacity of one of Naraku's insects." He exchanged a low hand slap with Inuyasha.  
  
After a dual sit and the two angry brothers once again ignored the group dejectedly Hinote continued from where Ryllis had left off.  
  
"Ryllis was with us from then on. It was good to have his strength but we definitely had to start buying more food." she added as an afterthought.  
  
"For three more years we continued moving around Japan, staying near Kaede's village, which had become an unofficial home for us." Kouketsu said. "Then on one trip to a village we ran into trouble. Word of Ryllis' amazingly powerful sword had gotten around Japan. We went to one village under the impression that a small battle was brewing between two rival trade clans. It turned out to be only a setup. Naraku had been keen to get the Tersaga and organized the whole thing to draw us there, knowing we would come. We escaped with our lives, but we were forced to go into hiding to throw Naraku off us and it worked. Up until last month." She fell silent.  
  
Hinote finally broke the silence. "We went back to working in the shadows. We destroyed demons who attacked villages like Ryllis and for nineteen years we stayed shut off as our own little group, separated from the rest of the world except for our demon hunts." A small grin came over her face and she glanced at Kouketsu. "Ryllis and Kouketsu didn't mind the time alone though."  
  
Everyone laughed as a deep growl came out of the hanyou's throat and Kouketsu's face went as red as Hinote's. The embarrassed fairy quickly got back to the subject of the story.  
  
"Seven years ago we finally came to a small village at the northern most point of Japan. It had been completely destroyed. And from what Ryllis' nose told us, by none other than Naraku. As we searched through the destruction we came across one lone survivor. A young human girl. Only about five years old. Somehow she had made it without even a scratch on her body while the rest of her family and village had been completely obliterated by Naraku. We didn't have the heart to leave the girl at some other village with no explanation of what had happened. Not only this but she had taken a huge liking to me. So she kinda became like a surrogate daughter and stuck with us from then on." tears formed on the fairy's face. "I really miss her....."  
  
"Hey you stop dem tears right there." Brandon spoke up. "Were gonna get her back and nothing on this planet is gonna stop us. You got it?" After Kouketsu nodded her head and wiped her eyes with her arm Brandon looked at everyone. "Alright I guess that means I'm the one stuck finishin this story off. Now I guess from how I speak to yall you guys no that im not from around here huh?" Brandon received some nods and then looked at Kagome. "I'm not. I'm just like you actually. I came from the future."  
  
Kagome and the others gasped at this. "Yeah thought that would surprise ya. From the big city New York over in America." Kagome looked at him. "Your from New York? Ohh I've always wanted to go there!" Sango dropped her head a little. 'So he is not from that place father told me about.....'  
  
Brandon smiled. "Thrust me the place is off the chain." He looked at everyone else. "Well unlike Kagome I didn't come here through a well. I was what you called a boxer. A person who fought with his fist competitively." Inuyasha smirked, "Sounds like my kinda sport." 'Why am I not surprised,' Sango asked herself.  
  
"On the way to a fight three years ago I got jumped by a rival fighter and a bunch of his friends. They tossed me into the river and left me for dead. But then I woke up one day and found myself lookin at a very red, but yet so fine, lookin nymph. From then on I joined up with them and showed em what fightin was really about. Still think I'm actually dead and this is some kinda weird hell though......" he left off.  
  
Kagome smiled, "You and me both." Everyone laughed.  
  
Miroku turned to Ryllis. "What did you do before you got into hunting demons?"  
  
Ryllis looked at him with an unreadable face. "I'm not gonna tell ya. If you really wanna know ask my brother. He knows exactly what it was like."  
  
No one heard Inuyasha mutter under his breath, "Yeah, I think I do."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Across the forests of his territory he whisked. A tornado of speed. Dust kicked up behind him as the fastest demon alive tore through his lands. Kouga stopped at a hill over looking a forest and looked around.  
  
'What a great day for a run. Well of course any day is great if your me.' he thought to himself. He looked over the pristine lands of his wolf pack hunting grounds. 'Who wouldn't love ruling this?' he asked himself.  
  
Kouga breathed in deeply with his nose. He loved the scent of the air, the trees, the blood, the flowers........ THE BLOOD?! Kouga took in another deep sniff. There it was, clear and unmistakable, the scent of blood. He quickly set off south searching for it's source.  
  
The farther he went the more and more powerful the scent became. There was a lot of blood. This was not some killed prey by his hunters, more than likely someone was either hurt or dead.  
  
Kouga continued to get closer, warning signs were going off in the back of his head like crazy. Something about this scent was familiar to him. In the back of his mind he new he had smelt this before.  
  
Finally Kouga came to a small clearing in the forest and gapped in horror and shock. Tied to a pole was Ayame, the young, female wolf-youkai he had rescued when she was a little girl and promised to marry before he had met Kagome. Blood pored from open wounds all over her body. Her clothes were in tatters, barely covering up her sacred parts. Her head listed to the side and her whole body was limp.  
  
It took Kouga a few seconds to get over the shock then he was immediately at her side cutting her loose from her bonds. He fumbled with her slick bloody wrist, breathing a large sigh of relief when he found a weak, but still existent, pulse.  
  
He looked over the beautiful desecrated youkai. 'Who could have done this to her,' he thought, his mind numb. Ayame was in no way weak. And here she was teetering on the brink of death. Kouga was taken from his thoughts as Ayame's eye lids fluttered open and viewed her rescuer.  
  
Kouga barely heard her muttered words as she struggled for breath. "Kouga......... I'm sorry....... I led him........ to you." Then her eyes fluttered shut again as she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
'Huh,' but the wolf-prince never got a chance to think. A powerful blow hit him in the back of the head lifting him off his feet and Ayame out of his arms. Stars went off in his head as he struggled to get up and look at his attacker as another hammer blow struck his chest.  
  
Through cloudy eyes he watched as enormously thick vines retreated back to a man in a purple robe. "Naraku," Kouga barely sputtered the words out. The man said nothing and Kouga felt the vines take hold of his swift legs. He knew what was coming next.  
  
Pain like never before erupted in him as the vines burrowed into his shins and ripped the shards of the Shikon Jewel out of them. For what seemed like agonizing hours but took only seconds. The vines plundered his legs, finally withdrawing when Kouga felt like he could no longer take it.  
  
His vision blurred from the pain, he could only hear the laughing hanyou walk away. Finally his vision cleared and the pain in his legs began to recede. He got up and found Naraku gone. His eyes came to Ayame.  
  
He yearned to go after Naraku. No one could insult him like this. But common sense took over. He was injured. And if Ayame was not taken care of she would die. Reaching a decision he threw his head back and gave the howl that would call those of his pack immediately to him.  
  
Hearing their encouraging responses he sat down and drew Ayame close to him and began the process of licking her wounds, allowing the demon way of healing to take over. All he could do now was wait for help to arrive.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The moonless night over Kaede's village was halfway through as Miroku walked out of the hut of the old priestess. Inuyasha and Ryllis were both inside, along with all the others, except for Kouketsu who was now on watch for any problems. Normally they would not take watch while in the safety of the village, but past events had awoken them to the fact that they must now always be on guard.  
  
Miroku headed out to a hill that overlooked the flooded fields of the village. There sat the fairy he was supposed to replace.  
  
Kouketsu nodded to him in greeting staying quiet the way she normally does, unlike her fiery outspoken friend the nymph Hinote. She continued to look at the stars which shown clear with no interference from the moon.  
  
"Hey I know I'm early but if you wanna go ahead and get some sleep I'll take over from here," Miroku opened out. A quizzical look came on his face when the Fairy did not answer her question, but continued to look out at the stars.  
  
"Kouketsu is there....," "Shhh," she silenced him quietly. Miroku watched and waited as she closed her eyes and spread her beautiful wings out full. After several minutes her eyes opened slowly and she spoke with a low voice.  
  
"Something is out there, can you feel it?" she asked him. "It slips just beyond my thought and reach but I know it is there."  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and calmed his mind, searching with his thoughts for any disturbances in the auras of the land close to them. After probing he found it. Beyond the borders of the land. On almost all sides. A dark disturbance. Not one with this land of purity. And it was coming closer. He could see rolling shapes in the darkness. They were getting closer. He could see the pinpricks of light that was their eyes. The borders of the village were within their reach. And then he saw a lone figure, finally stepping out of the haze, fully revealing himself to the world.  
  
Miroku's eyes flew open. "Ohh kami no......" A dark haze spread over the sky, covering the stars.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Shippo closed his eyes but he could not block out the screams of the young girl. The gut wrenching screams broke through his heart like ice. But it was worse when they stopped. Cause when they stopped that meant the girls pain was over. And if her pain was over.......  
  
Shippo's face was grabbed roughly and his eyes were forced open. He looked into those delusioned eyes. The eyes of a madman. Eyes that swore death to those around him.  
  
"Why?" he asked as the knife was pressed to his stomach.  
  
All he received was a laugh. That horrible laugh was all he heard as the knife plunged into him and he was sent into the darkness. ________  
  
Shippo jerked up from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He shivered as the wind blew through the window of the hut, cold even in the arms of the sleeping Kagome.  
  
'Why,' he asked himself, 'Why do I keep seeing that dream. I just want to be left alone.'  
  
After many minutes of shivering Shippo got up. He could just not stay asleep. Not even in Kagome's arms. He looked around the room and saw the monk's and Fairy's bed empty.  
  
'I'll go check on those two. Kouketsu needs to be warned about being alone with that monk.' Shippo tottled off out into the village.  
  
As he walked he looked up at the beautiful stars who were clearly visible with the lack of moon. Like all kids he shared a fascination with the night sky and what was veiled in it's darkness.  
  
Shippo was just contemplating what a star would look like up close when he saw a strange type of cloud. It seemed to cover up the night sky and all the stars on it. Then he saw Miroku and Kouketsu running up. Miroku's staff was drawn and Kouketsu's ring was glowing brightly. They were yelling at him.  
  
"Get Inuyasha!" they yelled frantically. "Huh?" Shippo asked, and at that point all hell broke loose.  
  
Demons pored into the villages from all sides burning and destroying as they went. People woke up and found themselves immediately attacked by the creatures. Within seconds, the whole village was awake and in chaos.  
  
Shippo froze in fear as he saw the demons head directly towards the base of the hill the shrine was on. The same place he was. His mind screamed at his body to move but it just would not listen. The demons swarmed through the roads and came bearing down towards him and he finally made the decision, to late, to run. But just as it seemed over a powerful voice went up into the night.  
  
"Wind Tunnel!" the blessed curse in Miroku's hand opened up and immediately grabbed at the besiegers, who unsuccessfully tried to escape the vortex. More and more were sucked in as Miroku strained under the intense pressure the void was causing him. Sweat streaked off his body as his arm shook from the strain. Finally he was forced to close off the void.  
  
The demons took the opening and rushed him knocking him out and immediately set upon him. Kouketsu aimed her ring and a blast of white light flew forth, blowing the demons off the unconscious monk.  
  
More and more demons continued to pile into the small courtyard and rushed at the fairy. From her ring a wall of light projected itself out in front of her, Miroku, and the shrine. The demons pounded against the shield again and again as Kouketsu shook from the strain.  
  
The elf looked over at the fox. "Get the others," she told him. Shippo tried to move but he couldn't take his eyes off those demons. "NOW!" she yelled, putting the power of her magic behind the command. Shippo shook himself out of the state and darted into the hut.  
  
He leaped up onto the sleeping Inuyasha and bounced up and down on him. "Inuyasha wake up!" the black haired man stirred but did not get up. Shippo got really mad and got a bucket of water, drenching it over Inuyasha's head.  
  
Inuyasha sputtered and cursed, shooting up immediately and gave the kitsune a death glare. "You fucking brat!" Shippo glared right back, a sign that he was growing and not afraid to go up against those who had taken over as parental figures.  
  
"I like you much more dead to the world mutt, but if you will return to the land of the living you will realize we are under attack!!!!" the kitsune barked at him.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha got out of the bed and ran over to the door and looked out of the house. His head immediately shot back to Shippo, "Why didn't you fucking tell me there were demons on our front door step!!!!?" Shippo tried to say "I did" but Inuyasha was already waking the others, who got up immediately and ran outside.  
  
Just as they came out Kouketsu, drained from the constant use of her magic, fell to the ground in exhaustion. Her shield wavered and the demons surged forward, but fell back as Hinote issued a powerful blast of pure energy from her ring. Along with Ryllis, Inuyasha, Brandon, and Sango who mounted Kirara, she charged the demons to try and take the fight away from the shrine.  
  
Kaede and Kagome quickly pulled Miroku and Kouketsu closer to the hut, then stood in front of them with their arrows drawn. Seeing Shippo Kagome shouted, "Shippo what are you doing out here!? Go find some where to hide!" Shippo did not need to be told a second time, and darted of into some bushes near the hut, using his fox magic to make himself even better hidden.  
  
Shippo watched on as the battle raged. The thing that looked like a cloud covering up the stars turned out to be some of Naraku's poisonous insects, who came down and swarmed the village, attacking everything in sight. The demons that had fallen back from Hinote's first blast rallied back and were now in a furious fight.  
  
The battle raged on and on. Demons continued to pour in from the borders of the village, easily overwhelming the guard who had been taken by complete surprise. Villagers ran left and right in terror but unless they got in the way of the attackers they were left unharmed. The demons seemed to have only one purpose, get to the shrine.  
  
As more and more poured in, Hinote and the rest were forced to give up more and more ground. Inuyasha and Ryllis attacked one tentacle creature with there untransformed blades and were soon overcome, their unconscious bodies tossed back to the shrine like rag dolls. Brandon's fists and legs whirled around in seamless motion, striking faster than the eye could see. Then a large demon came. His skin was made of what seemed to be steel. Brandon's punches looked to cause only an annoyance to the behemoth as he picked him up and tossed him into the roof of Kaede's hut, which collapsed under the force. Sango's hirakatsu sang through the air, taking a serious toll on the attackers who did not have a way to reach her in the air. But then the same tentacle monster that took out Ryllis and Inuyasha grabbed Kirara as she came around on another low pass and slammed her into the ground. Sango hoped off the unconscious youkai as it transformed back into the small cat. It was the last act she could do as the youkai pummeled her with attacks, putting her out of commission.  
  
The demons continued to pile in. Hinote blasted them with her ring, her powerful magic barely holding back the tide that threatned to engulf her. Suddenly two shadows moved across the ground under her blast and grew out from the ground in front of her, yellow eyes shining out of it's darkened form. Before Hinote had the chance to call out she received a blow to the gut then another to the head and fell to the ground out cold.  
  
Shippo watched as the demons bore down on Kagome and Kaede, the last ones left defending the shrine. Then Shippo was forced to look away as bright light poured out from Kagome's eyes.  
  
"You.... will.... not.... touch.... him." Shippo turned his head to see Kagome standing over Inuyasha her eyes blazing. She aimed her bow and pulled back the arrowless string.  
  
She released the taught line, and coming forth from the bow shot four powerful arrows full of miko magic. The bore through the lines of demons, who screamed out in shock and agony as the arrows came in contact with them, instantly purifying their youkai blood and disintegrating their bodies.  
  
Shippo stared as Kagome lowered her bow, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe in air. Kaede was staring at the girl in shock and was about to speak when a chilling laugh echoed across the courtyard.  
  
Naraku stepped into view, his cold smile chilling the blood in Shippo's veins. He laughed again and stared at the young miko. He held up a hand and vines flew from his fingers, grabing her roughly around her midsection and yanking her towards him.  
  
"Well if it isn't the little whore," Naraku said as Kagome struggled against his grip, "Didn't I tell you I'd be back?" Kagome gasped as the vines wrapped around her neck and squeezed hard.  
  
"Put her down!" Kaede loosed an arrow at the evil demon, who slapped it away like it was a fly. With his vines he slapped the old woman flying into the trunk of a tree. Shippo heard a sickening crack come from the miko's chest as she hit the trunk and fell to the ground.  
  
Shippo turned back to Naraku as a whimper of pain escaped from Kagome's mouth. Then Naraku spoke. "Fox! I know your out there!" he called out to the courtyard. He squeezed Kagome even tighter and gave out a scream in pain. Shippo winced from the sound. "Reveal yourself. Or I will kill her." Another scream came from Kagome's lips as Naraku added emphasis to his words.  
  
"Shippo...." Kagome gasped, "Run.." another scream came from her as her body began to shake from the lack of oxygen. "Make your choice fox! She wont last much longer...." Naraku warned as he continued to strangle Kagome.  
  
Shippo felt torn between Kagome's orders and her Naraku induced screams. Every sound that came from her tortured body made him shudder. He couldn't just stand there. Kagome had protected him for three years. The worse blood curling scream yet erupted from Kagome's abused form and Shippo finally made his choice. It was time for him to protect the one he viewed as a mother.  
  
"Stop!" he yelled running out of the bushes in front of Naraku. He quailed under the ominous form but held his ground. "Please, don't hurt her."  
  
"Shippo..... don't..." Kagome uttered before another vine wrapped around her mouth.  
  
"Ahh good to see you've come to reason," Naraku sneered and held out his hand, "So we have a deal? Your life for hers?"  
  
Shippo glared at the hanyou. "How do I know you wont break the deal?"  
  
Naraku sighed. "Stupid, Kit. You and I both know you can just use those pathetic fox powers to make sure I cant break my promise, not even I have the strength to break a Kitsune binding spell."  
  
Shippo looked at him and held out his hand. When Naraku grinned he reached forward and grabbed his hand, bright light erupting from the joining. Naraku quickly dropped Kagome like she was made of acid. She fell gasping to the ground. "Do not attempt to follow me Higurashi, the foxes magic will not protect you were I will go." Naraku warned her.  
  
Shippo fought the repulsion as Naraku seized him with the vines and began top walk off in the direction of the forest. The last thing he saw before the vines covered up his vision was the teary eyed Kagome looking into his eyes before fainting to the ground.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
'At last, I have them all,' Naraku thought as he held the completed Shikon jewel in his hands. 'I can finally go to work. Once I have the last child from this new world, it will all end quickly.' Naraku walked up to the well.  
  
He closed his eyes and the jewel glowed brightly. Then with a blast of power the well in front of him turned into a gaping hole.  
  
Naraku grinned sadistically as he leaped down into the well. 'It is my time....'  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
It was a peaceful night at Kagome's home. Souta and Grandpa were asleep and Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen she looked out at the shrine wondering when her daughter would come home.  
  
A bright light came from the window of the well house and Mrs. Higurashi stared in wonder. It glowed brighter and brighter till it seemed like daytime outside. 'It's so bright...' she thought, before the light engulfed her.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Well sorry that took so long to update but due to health reason's and a really stubborn blonde girl, I was not allowed on my computer. Also for those of you who don't know Ayame is a girl who appears in later Inuyahsa episodes that aren't in America yet. That's all please review. I am out!  
  
Your Lord and Master,  
Ryan aka The Mutt 


	4. The Choices of Kaede

I'm back bitches! That's right here we are with another grand presentation from the Lord and Master…….. The Mutt.  Well sorry this is so long on the uptake but I've been busy with school, my new story, and recovering my always downed health which includes my always fed up ankle. But school is finally out and nothing is stopping me now!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! . Anyway well let's see here, ahh yes the story. Well here are the review responses.

KitsuneSkye203: Hey good to see ya. Glad you like and hope I don't screw it up.

Momoko: Thanks for the advice and yeah it is spell check. And DON'T CALL ME DOG BOY!!!!!!!!!

Sereia: Wow such glowing compliments. I'm blushing. Hope I can live up to the expectations. Ohh and I saw your review on Youth. . Next time you need to say all that to me do it on MSN. I was kinda overloaded. I am a simple man with a simple mind and need to be handed things in increments.

Silvermoonlight GJ: Man, getting compliments from you is awesome. I personally think your one of the best writers out there and I am honored your reading my fic. Sure you don't have my story mixed up with some one else's?

Sweetthang-37: No you are not slut or a whore and don't let anyone tell you other wise. If any guy says that slap him hard. . Sorry but when it comes to girls I'm very old fashioned and I believe respect is key. Ohh and believe you me I know about the work days……..

Lea: Well it will only be your choice Lea. Your choice. lol glad you like it.

Sesshomaru: 1) What don't you understand? 2) I probably can't tell you because it will most likely be revealed near the end.......

Aright then. Ohhh I must apologize for some mistakes in previous chapters. It seems spell check is taking some of the Japanese names and correcting them. Miroku got switched to Marko by accident. Sorry bout that and I will check to make sure this time.

Disclaimer: I may not own Inuyasha, but I do own you. For the Lord and Master owns all……..

------------

            Kagome opened up her eyes, but quickly closed them again as pain rippled through her body. She was lying on her back, and every single tiny pebble seemed to cut into her sore body.

            After several minutes of allowing herself time to adjust she finally picked herself up off the ground and looked around. The memories of what had happened came back to her as she viewed the destruction all around her. Bodies littered the area. Dead, dying, wounded, unconscious, or just plain shocked, none had been unscathed.

            "SHIPPO!?" Kagome called out as she remembered her last sight of the young kit. Her head darted around looking for him in the masses but could not find him.

            "Shippou where are you!?" She turned towards the woods hoping to see the kit in the trees. She didn't see him but did see something else. Above the tree tops was a steadily issuing stack of smoke, coming from some where inside the forest.

            Kagome didn't know why, but a small sense of uneasiness filled her. Her thoughts turned to the many things inside the forest. Demons, animals, the sacred tree, the well……

            Before she even knew it her body was already moving, running with all the speed she had. She darted past her waking friends who called too her but she paid them no thought, her only intention to get to the well. She didn't hear Inuyasha call out to her, nor did she notice he followed her quickly.

            She ran through the forest with everything she had. Hoping, praying the fears in the back of her mind were only fears and nothing else. Sticks and shrubs clawed at her soft skin but she shook it off, allowing nothing to slow her down.

            Kagome burst into the clearing where the well was and halted, gaping in shock. Where there used to be the well was now nothing more than a deep smoking hole in the ground. Without hesitation she leaped into it, not caring what could happen. Inuyasha came into the clearing right behind her and seeing her departure, immediately followed.

            Kagome clamored up the hole she was in. Above her was not the roof of the well house, but a morning sky filled with smoke and the sounds of the city. Fiercely she clawed her way up and hauler herself out. And then she stopped, finally taking in her surroundings.

            She stood in the middle of what was left of the well house. It's walls splintered and thrown back as if the structure had imploded from the inside. But it was not this that had stopped her panicked mind. She gazed at the horrifying sight in front of her.

            The shrine was completely in ruins. As was her home and everything else around it. Flames flickered in different parts of the wreckage, burning even the last smallest pieces of Kagome's old home, her old life.

            Kagome finally came out of her frozen state and ran towards the conflagration. She called out for her family as she lifted up pieces of the house, her mind loosing control of herself in her panic.

            She felt strong arms immediately grip her and pull her struggling body away from the wreckage. She pulled against them, trying desperately to get back to the destroyed house.

            "Kagome no!!! It's too dangerous!!!" She heard Inuyasha's voice call out to her but she didn't listen. Her mind turned to fury at his voice.

            "SIT!!!" The second Inuyasha was thrust into the ground she was back into the wreckage, turning over debris and other things from her life as she yelled out frantically searching for her loved ones. The hot metal and splintered wood burned and cut through the soft skin of her hands, but they were mere annoyances to her.

            After several more seconds of search she saw a hand poking out from under a dresser. With strength, she did not no she had, she over turned it, revealing the body of her grandfather, still and unmistakably dead.

            Kagome's eyes watered as she looked away from the sight, her heart wrenching in her chest. Almost not wanting to continue on, the fear of what she may find threatening to choke her, she went to where the kitchen used to be.

            Kagome felt her body turn almost to stone. There, on the floor, was her mother. Her eyes open in a look of wonder, her final thoughts still etched onto her cold, lifeless face, her body sprawled on the ground.

            Kagome felt as if everything inside of her was gone. She didn't dare look for Souta; she did not want to see her little brother's fate. Her mind told her body to leave the house, dangerous fires still flicking around her, but she couldn't take her eyes off her mother's body, the same woman who had, just one month ago, given her extra food to take to Inuyasha.

            "Kagome…." Inuyasha's voice brought her back to the world around her. The hanyou approached timidly, and his voice was quiet. "I….."

            But Kagome didn't give him the chance to speak. She didn't allow him to say words of comfort she didn't want to hear. She whirled around on him as he placed his arms on her shoulders. Her eyes blazing in fury and pain.

            "Don't touch me!!" she yelled savagely.

            "Kagome…" Inuyasha's eyes were horror stricken at the sight of her own. The pain in them seemed to cut his heart like a sword.

            "Just stay away!!!" she screamed, tears beginning to poor from her dark eyes. "Just leave me alone!!!!"

            Inuyasha stepped forward slowly, almost like he was dealing with a hurt animal. "Kagome, please let me…." But Kagome was through with his words.

            "Just go away!!!!!" she cried hysterically, "Just…. Just….SIT!! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!!!!!!" she yelled stamping her feet as more and more tears issued forth from her eyes.

            Her dark-brown eyes looked down at the ground, trying to stay away from the subdued hanyou's form. But as he lifted his head Kagome found his golden orbs and could not tear away her gaze.

            It was not anger or hurt he looked up at her with, not even confusion. It was pity and sorrow that issued from him, and it hit Kagome harder than anything ever believed possible.

            'No Inuyasha don't look at me like that,' she begged silently to the hanyou, 'get angry, call me a dumb bitch, say I'm stupid, please anything, something normal, not that please.' Her pleading thoughts whirled through her mind as her body began to shake dangerously.

            But his look of pity continued as he rose from the ground and stepped towards her. Kagome tore herself from his gaze and tried furiously to hit him, her arms whirling around as though to fend him off. But Inuyasha caught both of her wrists before they came into contact with him. "Kagome," he said, his tone demanding her attention. She looked up at him and into his pained eyes.

            Then, before she had any chance to stop him, he pulled her into a fierce hug. Inuyasha clung desperately to her, almost with a desire that made it seem like he needed it more than her.

            Kagome finally felt all her strength leave her, Inuyasha's arms draining her anger and leaving behind nothing but sorrow and exhaustion. Her knees went weak under her and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style into his arms.

            Kagome looked up into his eyes and with the last of her strength spoke. "Please take me away from here." Inuyasha nodded and Kagome fell into darkness, the sounds of approaching sirens echoing in her mind as Inuyasha carried her to the well.

------------

            Miroku groaned grabbing his head as he pulled himself up by his staff. His head swam and for a second he felt like he was going to black out again. He clutched the monk staff, holding his weight on it till his head cleared and he felt confident enough to move.

            He hadn't taken one step when Kagome came flying past him. He called out to her but she ignored him. Then Inuyasha went flying past him. 'Wonder what's up?' he thought. Miroku began to walk around the village searching for Sango, beginning to worry as he saw more and more sights of hurt villagers.

            Miroku turned around a corner and saw a body of a young boy lying in the road. His mind clicked as he saw the boy's familiar clothes and he rushed over to him. He pushed the boy over and gasped at his face.

            It was Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, the boy who had been bent to the evil purposes of Naraku by the shikon jewel and was forced to kill his own family. After his own death and rebirth by the shikon shard he had been a tool of Naraku's to get at Inuyasha by hurting Sango.

            'Not any more though,' Miroku thought grimly. Blood slowly dripped from the place in his back where the shikon jewel had been and the boy's skin was as pale as snow. Naraku had taken the jewel shard, thus ending Kohaku's extended life. 'God how am I going to tell this to Sango,' Miroku thought going over the many ways Sango would react to such a thing, none of them good.

            Just as that thought crossed his mind Miroku heard footsteps behind him and a vague sense of foreboding came to his head. He turned around to see a bleary eyed Sango, who was limping sluggishly from some wounds.

            "Miroku, who is that?" Sango asked, blinking her eyes to clear the cloudiness over her eyes. Miroku eyes went wide and immediately tried to cover up the boy. "It's no one Sango. A boy, he must have died in the attack last night." Miroku new that he had already given himself away. Sango had seen the fear in his eyes and the clouded look on her face seemed to immediately clear. "Miroku, What's wrong?" she asked.

            Sweat began to pool on Miroku's forehead as his mind searched for an answer. He tried harder to cover the boy from the slayer's sights. "Nothing is wrong Sango," he said way to quickly.

            Sango looked at him closer, suspicion beginning to draw in her eyebrows. She stepped forward and tried to look around Miroku at the body of the boy, but Miroku was immediately in the way. She looked at the monk in confusion, "Miroku why wont you let me see him?"

            Miroku stammered and worked his brain for a reply. "I.... I just don't want you to see it, it's not a pretty sight....." he stepped in front of Sango, cutting her off again.

            "Miroku I've seen death before. Now please stand aside." Sango had put a finality in her voice that made Miroku pale. He was caught now, the only was he could keep this a secret now would be to subdue Sango, and he would never physically harm a woman even if his life depended on it. Sighing, he stepped out of the way.

            "Thank you," Sango said stepping forward and kneeling down. She turned the boy over and Miroku turned around his heart wrenching at the gasp that issued from her mouth.

            Miroku turned around to look at Sango as she kneeled over her brother, her eyes wide in complete shock. He braced himself for the explosion that he knew would come. Would it be rage and screams of vengeance? Or would it be tears of pain? He had no idea how the fickle Sango would react to this and he prepared himself for the worst.

            What happened though, was far from anything the monk could have imagined. Over what was occurring, he would have rather seen her loose all control and go on a killing spree. The huntress seemed frozen in place for a great period of time, before finally she moved. Her strong shoulders seemed to sag like they were under a great weight. She sat back onto the ground and Miroku felt like he had been stabbed when he saw her eyes.

            No tears, no rage, just nothing. Nothing but plain loss of will and a complete and utter acceptance of defeat. Sango, the one person he viewed as unconquerable, the one thing that had always stood as a wall that could not be penetrated, reduced to nothing but what looked like a shell of a human being.

            Miroku didn't know what to do, so he did what he felt was natural, he leaned down and picked the girl up into his arms. Sango didn't even protest, just threaded her arms around his neck and fell into sleep in  his arms.

            Miroku heard footsteps behind him and looked around to see Inuyasha carrying Kagome in much the same way he held Sango. He was about to ask what had happened but fell silent when he saw the Hanyou's face. Inuyasha shook his head, giving him a look that clearly said they would discuss it later.

            Together, they made their way though the destruction searching for a place to rest.

------------

            Inuyasha walked through the house. The silence of death hung heavily on it, the sounds of the wounded came from many of the rooms. But it wasn't their moans of pain that made Inuyasha cringe, it was the silence of rooms that had once held life. Inuyasha used to hate loud noise, it hurt his sensitive ears. But now the silence was driving him mad.

            Inuyasha had been going around the house checking on everyone all day. Kagome and Sango were both sound asleep, Kagome in her own room, Sango with her head still resting over Kohaku's dead body. Ryllis and his gang were all watching over Kouketsu, who was in a deep sleep after her energy had been drained from protecting them. Ryllis was keeping every one at least ten feet from her body, and if they got any closer he'd grip her protectively and growl at them till they backed away.

            The last one of Inuyasha's friends was in the fight of his life. He had last seen Miroku hunched over the dying priestess Kaede, whom they had found at the foot of a tree that Naraku had thrown her against, sweat pouring from his body as he struggled to keep the darkness away from her. Miroku was not responding to anything else around him, and Inuyasha guessed that the monk had entered Kaede's very mind to try to keep her alive. He had been with her for nearly four hours and still there had been no word from him.

            Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the wall as he completed what must have been his thirtieth time around the house. He was still shocked at how much the sight of the wounded Kaede hurt him inside. He had thought the old miko meant nothing, that she was no more than some annoying woman who got in his way. But he knew this was definitely not the case, seeing the priestess had torn his already battered heart.

            Alone in the house, Inuyasha's mind finally turned to what he had been trying to avoid. Kagome, the image of her fury then her sadness was etched into his mind. Pain was burning in his chest at the look of promised death in her eyes. But worse than that was the rage. The rage that made him want to tear the person who had dare do something so evil to his sweet Kagome. It was so deep that his vision clouded with red when he thought about it. He felt sick to his stomach with the anger boiling inside of him. It was one of the few times in his life he actually wanted the demon in him to come out, so he could tear the one who had done this to pieces.

            But now that he had thought about it, who had done it? Sure Naraku had attacked them last night and taken Shippou, another blow that had hurt Inuyasha more than he thought it could. But only he and Kagome had the power to cross the time barrier. Had Naraku shattered it? Inuyasha's mind went to the crater in the ground, the only thing left of the old well. 'Something is really wrong,' he thought to himself, 'It's time to figure it out.'

            Inuyasha walked to the room where his brother was. Brandon had his arm around Hinote who's skin had seemed to have gone a slight pinkish color from the drain her body had been put through by her ring. There eyes were on Ryllis who was hunched over Kouketsu, her face was so pale, she seemed nearly dead. The once silver-blue wings had turned a ghastly pearl-white.

            Inuyasha walked over and tentatively placed a hand on his step-brother's shoulder. A small growl passed the hanyou's lips and he glanced up with a very angry look. Inuyasha kept his voice low, to the point only his and his brother's sensitive ears could hear.

            "I'm heading to the present time. We need answers about what happened there. Can you watch after things while I'm gone?" Ryllis nodded his head in ascent and then went back to watching over Kouketsu. Quietly Inuyasha left the room and walked over to where Kagome was currently sleeping.

            He quietly walked in, sliding the shutter door open and walked over to the girl's prone body. She seemed so much at peace, looking no where close to the girl that was in hysterics only an hour ago. Inuyasha felt a pain in his chest at the fresh memory and grinded his fangs together. 'I promise to you Kagome. Whoever did this is going down.' With that thought Inuyasha kneeled down and planted a quick kiss on Kagome's cheek. He smiled as the raven haired girl moved in her sleep curling into a ball with a small smile on her lips.

            Inuyasha got up and silently slid the door shut. He headed outside of the house and into the village where already those still able to were at work trying to rebuild what had been broken. He broke off into a run heading to the forest at full speed, passing by the many villagers who were moving the dead and wounded, or piecing back together there homes.

            The hanyou continued his pace for a few minutes finally at last coming to the small clearing where the well used to be. Smoke had finally stopped issuing from the crater, but Inuyasha still turned up his nose at it's scent. There was something seriously wrong with this place. Inuyasha continued to sniff at the crater when a new, yet very familiar, smell came to him. A low rumbling growl came to his throat and when he spoke one would have thought he was speaking to the most villainous creature to ever exist. "What the fuck are you doing here Sesshomaru?" he asked turning around to face the inu-youkai who was emerging from the tree's his toad servant Jaken at his side.

            A small tsk of annoyance came from the lord of the western lands. "Language, dear-brother." He walked up to Inuyasha with his hands held up to show he was not going to attack. "I am not here to fight you," the youkai said. "Bull shit," Inuyasha growled back, his hand itching to grab the tetsuiga and tear his brother apart with the wind scar. But soon curiosity won over anger and he stepped to the side, allowing his brother to step up and view the crater.

            "Amazing," Sesshomaru said, his face emotionless, "The idiot actually broke the time barrier."

            "Who broke it?" Inuyasha asked, slightly annoyed his brother already seemed to know what had occurred.

            Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Can you not smell it brother? Even your dimwitted mind should be able to detect it...."

            Inuyasha growled in annoyance but closed his eyes, tuning out all of his senses besides his sense of smell. He sniffed for a few seconds then a feral growl boiled out of his throat, his fangs bared, and his claws stretched out.

            "Naraku," he spat the name as if it were the most vile of curses. So it had been him. Anger was boiling in him like never before. The demon had attacked his brother, kidnapping one of his friends. Then he had taken Shippou, the little kit who had begun to look at Inuyasha almost like a father. And he had dared to lay his hands on Kagome's family? Inuyasha's eyes were flashing between gold and red as he seethed. After several moments of slowing his breathing he had finally gotten control of himself. He looked up to see his brother preparing to leap into the crater.

            "Oi!" He called after him. "Where do you think your going?"

            Sesshomaru looked at him like he was some dumb child who could not comprehend anything. "What does it look like little brother? I am going after Naraku."

            "And why are you after him?" Inuyasha retorted.

            "Because he has taken Rin from me," the youkai growled back a flash of anger penetrating his calm face.

            Inuyasha's eyes opened up in surprise. 'This cant be coincidence. Kiryoku, Shippou, and now Rin? What are you planning Naraku?' Inuyasha's mind spun with the many horrible things Naraku was capable of. He shivered at the thought of those kids in his hands. He turned back to his brother. "Sorry pal Naraku is mine. He's kidnapped Shippou and murdered Kagome's family. I will not allow him to get away with it."

            "Rest assured little brother he will pay, but It will be by my hand. And I will give you only one warning, do not get in my way." Sesshomaru made to step forward but Inuyasha was already in front of him.

            "Move Inuyasha I will not ask again," Sesshomaru threatened, but the hanyou was not listening. He was instead staring at the sword on his brother's hip. The tenseiga, the sword of healing, a sudden thought had flashed across his mind. Although the mere thought of what he was about to do made him want to wretch, this was one opportunity he could not miss.

            "I have a deal for you Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said forcefully, almost like it was a fight to make the words come out of his throat.

            Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows and stopped. "What?"

            "I-have-a-deal-for-you," Inuyasha spelled out slowly.

            Sesshomaru glared at him for several moments until he finally spoke. "Go on..."

            Inuyasha breathed in. "Allow me to go on and collect information on what is happening in the present. While I do this I want you to go down to the village that Naraku attacked and use the Tenseiga to help heal the wounded. In exchange I will give you some new information I have uncovered about our father."

            Sesshomaru continued to stare at his brother. Inuyasha waited silently hoping he'd get the right answer.

            "And is this information worth me giving up my time to help save ningens?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

            "Keh," Inuyasha breathed, "Yeah it's worth it."

            Sesshomaru continued to stare at him to the point Inuyasha was beginning to allow his hand to inch towards the tetsuiga. Finally the youkai spoke.

            "Fine. It will be done." And without another word Sesshomaru turned around and left for the village, a very confused Jaken following in his wake.

            Inuyasha watched after him with a bemused look on his face. 'That was easier than I thought it would be.' Never in his life did he expect his brother to go along with something he came up with. But he would have to ponder this later. Inuyasha turned to the crater his mouth set in a grim line. With a quick look around he leaped in and feudal Japan swirled behind him.

------------

            Miroku stumbled out of the room where Kaede rested. He was more exhausted then he had ever been in his life. The monk had delved deep into Kaede's strong aura. Inside he felt a growing cold spreading through. For hours he had tried to push that cold darkness away, to drive it out of the old miko's aura but it had been to no avail. No matter how hard he tried it kept spreading and soon his exhausted mind could not keep the hold on Kaede's aura needed to keep him inside. He fell out and was unable to do anything more.

            Miroku walked down the hallway wiping his forehead on his sleeve. His thoughts now turned to his friends and how they would take his news. They had already had more than enough bad news. Hearing of Kaede's plight was really going to drain them. Miroku hated to tell them, but by his guess Kaede would be dead by tomorrow, and nothing short of a miracle was going to save the old woman.

            Miroku continued down the hallway and as he passed by Sango's room he heard some small sounds coming from the room. Poking his head inside he saw Sango, hunched over Kohaku, her body shaking from tears. Miroku could feel his heart beginning to break from the sight. Kohaku had been the only thing she had left to fight for, and now he was gone. Silently, Miroku walked up behind Sango knelt down pulling the Tajiya into his chest. Sango stiffened but turning her head to see who it was she calmed herself and tried to relax.

            Miroku still could feel the slayer shaking from tears. It hurt him so bad to see her like this. She was so out of it, she hadn't even slapped him when he pulled her close. It didn't matter though, not even he would take advantage of this situation Sango was in. He felt her continued shakes and squeezed her reassuringly. "Shhh, it's okay Sango. It's okay," he comforted.

            "No it's not, it's not okay. It never will be." she choked out. Miroku sighed and squeezed her again. He had no idea what to do for Sango. She had been completely broken. Not even a fire of revenge could be seen in her eyes. It was like the slayer had finally given up, let in all the pain that she had held at bay for so long. Hating himself for not being able to come up with anything to comfort her, he pulled the slayer closer to his body.

            They must have stayed that way for nearly an hour. Sango had stopped crying, and her eyes were beginning to slowly close. Miroku kissed her forehead and prepared to lay her down. Then he felt something in the back of his mind, and he became aware of a new presence in the room.

            "Such a sweet moment between two ningens. You will excuse me if I have to wretch." Miroku stood up and turned around to regard Sesshomaru standing in the doorway with his servant Jaken beside him. His staff was immediately in hand and he moved in front of Sango. "Leave now Sesshomaru, you are not welcome here." he said, his staff hand straying to the prayer beads on his wrist.

            "Trust me, I do not want your welcome. Having your welcome would mean I was in the presence of a friend, which I assure you, I want no part of a friendship from ningens." the Inu-youkai sneered at him.

            "Then leave, we have enough problems without adding you to list." Miroku retorted, keeping Sango behind him, who was now looking bewildered between the two wondering what was going on.

            Sesshomaru sighed and stepped in to the room ignoring Miroku, who had flexed the hand with the wind tunnel threateningly. "Believe me monk, If I had a choice I would leave. But having a choice would mean I came here out of my own free will, which I did not."

            Miroku raised an eyebrow at the youkai, "Ohh? Then why are you here?"

            "I have made a deal with my brother, now if you will please excuse me," Sesshomaru started for Kohaku.

            Before he had even taken two steps Sango was in front of him. The slayer was still sobbing, but she firmly held her ground against the demon lord.

            "Move wench," Sesshomaru said coldly.

            Sango shook her head and didn't move. Sesshomaru sighed and in the fraction of a second Sango was pushed out of his way and into Miroku, who grabbed her to prevent her from falling.

            "I am here to help you wench. Do not impede me or I may change my mind." This stopped Sango and Miroku in their tracks. They both looked on as Sesshomaru stood over Kohaku's body and drew the Tenseiga from its sheath. Both Miroku and Sango's eyes widened as they remember what Totosai had told them of the sword.

            Sesshomaru focused his eyes, seeing the death radiate from Kohaku's body, he pulled the sword back and then made furious slashes at the young boy, the sword glowing bright pink and cutting through Kohaku. Every slash would leave a pink glowing streak and then it would disappear. Finally Sesshomaru stepped away, leaving Kohaku's whole body bright pink. Sango slipped away from Miroku and knelt by Kohaku as the glow left the young slayer. "K-Kohaku?" her voice shook, as if she didn't dare believe the impossible.

            Kohaku's eyes slowly opened and looked up into those of her sisters and a faint smile graced his lips. "Heya sis."

            Sango choked back tears as a smile lit up her face, "Kohaku," She sunk down and gripped her brother into a hug, holding him as tight as she could, afraid he would just disappear if she let him go.

            Miroku looked on in happiness as he watched Sango. Sesshomaru walked over too him and Miroku turned to regard him. "The others?" the youkai asked simply. Miroku nodded and casting a final glance at Sango led him to the door.

            "Wait." The two stopped and turned to see Sango walking up. She timidly stood in front of Sesshomaru before kneeling to the ground and touching her forehead to it, the Japanese sign of the ultimate form of respect. She then looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes, choking back tears of gratitude from her own. "Thank you, I don't know how I will ever....... just..... thank you."

            Something reached into Sesshomaru's eyes and he nodded curtly before turning and leaving. Smirking Miroku followed him. 'So he does have a heart some where in there' Miroku thought.

------------

            For an hour the Youkai Lord continued to work on the village. One after another, he healed every injury, brought back each and every dead life. He even brought back Kouketsu's energy though he and Ryllis cast curious looks to each other the whole time. At last he came to the last one in the village, the old priestess Kaede. Standing over the woman he raised the tenseiga and brought it down in a sweeping slash at her midsection.

            Right before the blade hit though his a dark shadow went across Kaede's form and his sword bounced off it, as if it had struck a shield. Miroku's eyes went wide as Sesshomaru gripped the sword tightly to prevent it from shaking.

            Narrowing his eyes, he pulled the sword back and preformed rapid strokes on the old woman, but each one clanged off of her like it had struck an iron wall. Growling the youkai reversed his grip and impaled the barrier above her chest. The barrier seemed to bend under the blow and Sesshomaru continued to push and strain against it. Sweat came off his forehead and veins popped on his arms till finally the barrier rose up and threw him and the tenseiga into a wall.

            Miroku ran over and helped the youkai up who surprisingly enough accepted his help and then leaned on his sword, still gasping for air. After a few moments he shook his head. "I apologize, but there is nothing I can do for her. Some devilry of Naraku's has set in and is preventing me from healing her." The youkai stood up straight and nodded to Miroku who nodded back, then left.

            Sighing Miroku sat back down in front of Kaede again and pondered how he could stop the inevitable.

-------------

            Inuyasha continued to poke around the ruins of Kagome's home. Cops had the place surrounded but they couldn't go anywhere close because of the fires, which had flared up again. This though, provided perfect cover for the hanyou. His fire rat haori protected him from the flames, but also blended into them, this way making him unable to the be seen by the eyes of the police.

            Sighing Inuyasha leapt out of the flames and onto the god's tree when the police had their backs turned. Surprisingly enough the tree had not been harmed in the fire. He sat down on a tree limb and breathed in the air deeply to get the smoke fumes out of his sensitive nose. Laying his head back he began going over what he had learned.

            It had been Naraku no doubt about it. His scent was all over the place. After he had gone on a wider search around the shrine he had found more and more destroyed homes and buildings. Police and firemen had no idea how it had happened and were pinning the blame on something called terrorists or whatever. Just like Naraku, Inuyasha thought when he heard it, cause mass destruction then disappear leaving the blame on someone else.

            Inuyasha could care less about this information though. This was something that had become standard with Naraku. No it was a new piece of information he had uncovered in the ruins of Kagome's shrine. After painstaking work of picking through the fire and having to go through the horrible sights of her grandfather and mother's bodies, Inuyasha had to come to find Souta, Kagome's younger brother was not there. No ashes or blood, no trace, no nothing. Like he had disappeared. Inuyasha could find no trail of him escaping to the trees. He also doubted the boy could make it in time. That only left one possible answer. Naraku.

            Just like the other three children Souta had been kidnapped. Now he had to wonder, what in the hell was that hanyou up too? What did he need with these four children? Another question was burning his mind. How had Naraku broken the barrier to Kagome's time? A barrier that until now only he and Kagome could pass through. His thoughts went to the shikon jewel and how Naraku may have used it now that they had Kagome's pieces, but that couldn't be possible. Kouga still had the last two shards. Naraku couldn't have taken them from him, not with the whole wolf pack behind him. Could he?

            Inuyasha thought to what Naraku had done to the village and realized that he had to now face the fact that the hanyou was capable of anything. And this was something he really did not want to think about.

            Two cops walked under his tree and Inuyasha tweaked his ears to listen to the conversation.

            "What do you have?" the eldest of the two asked.

            "Nothing much sir," the younger one admitted. "We were only able to get a quick body count of who was in there before the fires got back up again. It looks like two people dead. One male, one female. Mrs. Higurashi the owner of the residence, and Mr. Higurashi, her father, who runs the shrine."

            The older cop sighed and nodded his head. "Anything else?"

            "Yes sir," the young cop answered. "It seems these two aren't the only ones who lived at this shrine."

            The cop turned his head. "Nani?"

            "We ran some cross checks on the family that lived here. Apparently two other people lived at this shrine. Kagome Higurashi, 16 years old and Souta Higurashi, 12 years old. Both are kids of Mrs. Higurashi We found no trace of them in the fire. And neither of them have been reported in by anyone."

            Holding his palm to his forehead the older cop sighed. "Damned terrorists. Most likely a kidnapping. Put up an APU on those two kids. I want them found. They might be a lead on who did this."

            "Yes sir," the younger cop answered and immediately ran off towards his car.

            'So humans aren't as dumb as they lead on to be,' Inuyasha thought. 'Still this complicates things. Kagome will need to go home sooner than she is ready. And will need to come up with a cover story.'

            After several more minutes of torturing his poor brain Inuyasha finally stood up and quietly made his way back to the well to avoid the policemen. There were too many things going on here for him to make sense of. Naraku had something big planned that was for sure. He needed his own plan and for that he would need to speak to the others of what he had found. Inuyasha smiled a bit realizing it wasn't all bad news. Terrible it was Naraku had him, the news that Souta may still be alive would help Kagome.

            Leaping back into the crater when the coast was clear, Inuyasha returned to the familiar feudal era. His ears could pick up the sounds of people in the village already working to restore the area. He then picked up the sounds of someone walking through the forest and saw Sesshomaru and Jaken emerge from the tree line. The youkai spotted him and walked up quickly. "Well, what did you find?" he asked in greeting.

            "He's pretty much done the same there as he does here. He destroyed quite a few homes and then disappeared. The local people who enforce the laws called policemen are blaming it on terrorists. So they have no idea what is really going on." Inuyasha explained quickly. "Ohh and he has also kidnapped one more child. Kagome's younger brother Souta." Sesshomaru mulled over the news quickly then nodded, staying silent on his own conclusions.

            "And the village?" Inuyasha asked.

            "Everyone has been brought back or fully healed. All except for that old miko, Kaede. Some evil of Naraku is blocking me from using the tenseiaga on her." Sesshomaru told him.

            Inuyasha sighed. He had hoped that the swords power could do it but it looked like they would have to find another way to save Kaede.

            "And now what of this news you have to tell me brother? It had better be good." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

            Inuyasha waved his hand in a dismissing gesture. "Hai, hai. Did you happen to run across an Inu-hanyou while you were there?"

            Sesshomaru nodded. "Hai."

            Inuyasha smirked. He was gonna relish this next sentence for the rest of his life. "Exactly how many human women did our dad know Fluffy-chan?" Inuyasha smiled as the confused look on Sesshomaru's face quickly turned to shock.

            Howling with laughter, Inuyasha walked back to the village leaving a dumbfounded Sesshomaru in his wake.

-----------

            Night finally fell on the wounded village. Those that had toiled away repairing their homes had gone too bed. Everyone in the house that Inuyasha and Ryllis' groups had taken residence in were asleep. All except for one. Rising from her matt for the first time since the morning, Kagome walked out of her room, stumbling sluggishly into the dark hallway. Placing her hand on the wall for support she began to make her way slowly down the hallway.

            Kagome just walked around for several minutes, seeming to really have no destination. Her mind was in a different place. She went back to what Inuyasha had told her earlier tat day. How he had found out her brother may still be alive. Yeah she was happy he may still be okay, but it had done noting to ease the pain of the rest of her family. Their burned bodies were still firmly etched into her mind. Those images would haunt her for the rest of her life.

            Kagome continued walking till she accidentally placed her hand on a door for support. The door partly opened and she fell in with a crash. She shook her head to clear it and stood up dizzily. The sudden movement hit her with a rush and she gripped a table to hold herself steady. Why was she so weak and disoriented? Was there something wrong with her? But after a little while the pain went away and her vision cleared. Looking around she saw Kaede lying on a bed looking up at her.

            "Kaede, you should be resting," Kagome said walking over and looking down at her, remembering what Inuyasha had said on her condition.

            The old miko smiled and looked up at the girl. "I will soon have plenty of time to rest child. Please sit down." Kagome sat cross legged by the woman and Kaede smiled at her "And what of ye Kagome? I see you are troubled by something what happened?"

            Kagome flinched at the question. Kaede did not know what had occurred. She had been unconscious all day. Kagone did not want to be mean, but this was one question she didn't want to answer. Saying what happened out loud would make it final. Irrevocable. And she did not want to face that fact yet. But Kaede's inquiring eyes eventually got to her and Kagome breathed in deeply.

            "It's Naraku. He's kidnapped my brother. And murdered the rest of my family." Kagome said bowing her head.

            Kaede looked at the girl sadly for the next few moments. She sat up and brought her into her arms, "I am sorry child. I really am."

            Kagome could do nothing but sit there and be held by her. She was tired of fighting. The loss of her family was only one of many things that had been slowly but surely clawing at her strength. And she was tired of it all. Tired of this search for shards that seemed to never end. Tired of constantly having to lug around books from home and stay up late into the night to do homework she was going to fail anyway. Tired of hearing all the rumors about her in school on the few days she was actually there. Tired of being some damsel that every single demon in the world wanted there hands on. But most of all she was tired of Inuyasha. No, correction, she was sick of her heart for not giving up on him. Every day she would wake up and see him sleeping on his branch. Every day she felt the urge to run over and hold him, kiss him, till every one of the old pains he carried were gone. And every day she would realize the fact that she could never have him.

            Kagome felt some tears start to come up and blinked them back. Kaede held her for a few more minutes and finally sat back a bit so she could look Kagome in the eyes.

            "Tell me child what, what is it your heart wishes for the most in this world?" asked Kaede completely out of the blue.

            Kagome tilted her head a little in confusion. "Huh why?"

            "Just something an old woman wants to know." she responded.

            Kagome nodded and thought for a minute. Her immediate thought was Inuyasha, and to be in his arms for the rest of her life. But then her mind went to the bodies of her family and the news of Kohaku's kidnapping. She felt an anger inside of her like never before and she liked it. She knew what she wanted now, Kaede's question had woken up her mind.

            "I want revenge Kaede. I want to see Naraku bleed." Kagome told her, the girl's irises flashing from brown to red then back again.

            Kaede's eyes went wide as she looked at Kagome horrified. She had seen the flash. She had seen the lust for blood Kagome had. "Control yourself Kagome. Ye must not walk down this road."

            As Kagome shook her head her eyes flashed to red then back to brown again. "No I do. I want that despicable man dead. I want to see if he still bleeds like a human."

            Kaede grabbed Kagome shoulders and gripped them firmly. The sudden movement sent pain through her weakening body but she shook it off. She could not allow this to happen. If a miko's heart became tainted with rage then bad things were to happen. Just like what had happened with Kikiyo, She had died with hate enveloping her heart, and as she did this, the shikon jewel itself had become corrupted by her malice. The same had happened to Tsubaki, and look at what had happened to her, a testament to the power of the Tetsuiga's backlash wave.

            "Kagome, I understand your pain, but ye must control this rage. The consequences of it are far greater than you can imagine." Kaede warned her, but Kagome wasn't listening she was looking down at he hands and clenching her fists again and again. She could not get the thought of revenge of her mind. "I think I might even enjoy killing him….." she said almost to herself and a small shot of purple sparks came from her finger tips.

            Kaede felt like she had been punched. She had to think of something and now.  "Kagome do ye not remember Tsubaki? If you continue down this path ye will become exactly like her."

            This seemed to get to Kagome. She did remember Tsubaki, how she had almost killed Inuyasha by forcing him to fight without the tetsuiga, threatening she would end Kagome's life if he used the sword. No Kagome did not want to be like her. But the rage inside of her. She couldn't give it up. It felt like it was almost a part of her, and taking it away would be like amputating a limb.

            "I can't Kaede. I can't let it go…….."

            Kaede racked her brain for some way out of this. It was happening so fast. Kagome had already lost her control over the rage. At this rate it would only be a matter of time before she lost all control over her powers. Then every one around her would be in danger. She had to stop this, but how? Then a thought came to Kaede. A dangerous idea. But it could work. It could save Kagome from this fate.

            "Child I may be able to help ye. I might be able to stop the anger inside of you." Kagome looked up at her with a questioning look. "How?"

            "By turning you into a hanyou." Kaede told her gravely.

            Kagome's eyes widened at her statement. "Wha-What?"

            "Ye have already lost control of the rage inside of you. If left contained in your soul it will corrupt you entirely. The rage itself cannot be destroyed. But by manifesting it into a physical form as in demon-blood, we can get it out of your soul where it can not corrupt it." Kaede explained to her.

            "But there are drawbacks. On the times the demon blood leaves you, you will become even more susceptible to the draw of the rage in you. Not only this but from what I know the process is incredibly painful and sometimes may not even work."

            Kagome looked down at her fist again clenching and stretching her fingers out. "Who cares? Sounds like it will make me stronger. It would make killing Naraku so much easier." Her eyes flashed again as she said this.

            This settled Kaede's mind more than anything, she gripped Kagome's shoulders hard and stared at the girl. "Do you want this?" Kagome nodded immediately, her mind still on revenge.

            Kaede placed her hands on the girl's temples and closed her eyes murmuring under her breath. Kagome felt something begin to rise up in her mind. As if another presence was being pulled from her body. Kaede's scrunched up her face in concentration, like she was beginning to get into some type of struggle.

            Kagome whimpered as she began to feel a mounting pressure inside her head. Soon pain was beginning to run all throughout her as the pressure began to mount everywhere. She felt as if her skin was being stretched tight to the point of bursting. Kagome cried out in pain as she felt an explosion inside her mind, like the presence inside had been finally ripped out of her. Then she began to feel weird, nauseous. Her stomach churned and then she gasped out in pain and surprise as she began to feel her very body change.

            Her lungs seemed to expand inside of her, becoming more capable of breathing in air. She felt her heart quicken and began to pump more blood through her with ease, carrying oxygen to all parts of her body. She felt the few areas that still had some fat left fill with muscle. She gasped in pain as she felt her muscle tendons thicken and expand, her body becoming hard and firm. She felt an unpleasant tingling in her bones and joints, the calcium inside of them multiplying again and again till they were as hard as stone.

            Kagome gasped for air thinking that the worse was finally over. Then pain, worse than anything ever, spread through her. She felt her ears being crushed into a pulp then molded into a triangular shape. She screamed out as they suddenly moved upwards to the top of her head. More pain went through her head as her ear drums became connected to her nerves and a whole new route opened up from her nerves to her brain. She then felt her nails harden, the same tingling sensation she had felt with her bones, then more pain as they pushed out to dagger sharp edges.

            Just when Kagome thought she could take no more, blinding pain traveled down her back as she writhed in agony, Kaede still keeping a firm grip on her temples. She heard a sickening crunching sound as her backbone extended and pushed downwards, her skin stretching and expanding with it till she had a three foot long tail stretching out behind her. More pain came to her as nerves and muscles went down into the tail, Kagome felt dizzy for a second as her mind suddenly became aware of the new appendage.

            Kagome whimpered as she felt what seemed like thousands of needles sticking her tail and ears. Fur, the same raven-black that was on her head, sprouted out of her skin and covered the new ears and tail.

            Kagome fell out of Kaede's grasp as the final change occurred. What felt like a sledge hammer hit her in her eyes, nose, and ears. There was so much noise, too much sound, and the lights were so painfully bright. Kagome looked up at Kaede once more before she passed out and hit the ground.

            Kaede smiled sadly and rolled the girl onto her sleeping matt. She then placed a blanket over her and kissed her forehead. Sitting down next to her Kaede took one last look. "Good luck child, good luck." Kaede laid her head back onto the wall and closed her eyes. Never to open them again.

------------

Well there you go. And yes I know this took forever and I apologize. Ask anyone close too me and you will find out why. Anyways you know the rep. Five reviews or I no update. Please place all questions, flames, and over all hate mail in reviews. Ill catch ya'll later.

Your Lord and Master,

Ryan aka The Mutt


	5. The Choices of Totosai

Hey hey hey! And yes I know I have not posted in almost three months now. I apologize. There I said I'm sorry. Don't make me say it again. Or I will be forced to kill you. Those of you who read my profile know why there was such a long wait. Anyway... Well only six reviews, one of them not a good one.... And a lot from new reviewers, only one old one if I remember correctly... Guess the last chapter wasn't to well done on my part. Well, I'll try and make this one better and if it doesn't do it then please tell me because I don't wanna waste my time on a project that sucks. Well that's about it... Here's Review answers.....

Inuchanluver1: yes my friend..... she is..... a cat..... now tell the gato and the oro to get off my bed!!!!!!!!!

pattycake: eh...... sorry if this wasn't a quick enough update for you...... runs before any retaliation can come his way

Sereia: well just keep workin on your story and I will keep workin on mine. Your not the only one who takes impossibly long to update on their chapters........

sasami: well if you don't like it then please tell me why, I only take constructive criticism, not someone who just says something is bad and doesn't back it up

Katgome: Thanks for readin and for the review..... funny how your name goes with my story..... irony?! I THINK NOT!!!!!!!

Kougalover: Glad you love it and don't worry I tend to go crazy too sometimes coughs football games......

Anyway that's it for that. Yes I know not much but their wasn't much reviews. So too the Disclaimer so I don't get sued. I'm poor enough as it is.......

Disclaimer: Lets get this..... I live in the US, Inuyasha, is based in Japan. Now is their any conceivable way, that a white, 17 year old, preppy jock from Orlando the house that mouse built, could own one of the most popular anime's in the world from Tokyo-a-go-go? No? Didn't think so.......

------------

Chapter 5: The Choices of Totosai

Clouds covered most of the sky, drowning out the light of the stars and the moon. It seemed to reflect the type of mood that settled around the completely demolished well. Fumes wafted from the large crater's bottom. All life around the area seemed to shy from the desolate hole. The area was as dead as a graveyard.

Then a small breeze wisped through the area, moving the branches and rustling the grass. From the woods came several pale glowing white serpents. So ghastly they seemed to be almost an apparition.

The serpents converged over the destroyed well. Hovering, they acted like spy planes, scoping out what it seemed to be. After several more minutes the serpents turned back to the trees and left the clearing, leaving the spot once again as desolate as it was before.

Several minutes passed as nothing changed. Then out of the trees one of the serpents appeared yet again. It moved slowly, and behind it a figure walked out of the trees, following the apparition. The priestess Kikyou followed her soul stealer to the burned out crater as the rest of them acted almost like a guard and flanked her sides and back.

The undead miko moved forward till she stood at the edge of the crater. Kneeling down onto her knees she stared into the depths of the crater.

Kikyou was no fool, she knew who had done this, and exactly how it had been done also. Kikyou's undead heart filled with more fury then it had ever held at the mere thought of the despicable demon Naraku. His betrayal ran deep in the blood flowing through her veins.

This was the priestess' last chance for the revenge she had carried for over half a century of anguish. This was her one shot to bring justice to the half-demon who had destroyed her and Inuyasha more than fifty years ago. Now was her time.

With a final glance at the surroundings of Sengoku-Jida, Kikyou stepped into the crater and passed through to the present time. Her soul stealers followed her down and the clearing became devoid of all life yet again. Except for the glowing set of eyes that followed their movements all the way down the crater.

-----------

Inuyasha groaned and stretched out from the sitting position he held on a tree branch. Opening his eyes, the hanyou was forced to blink several times to adjust his eyes to the blinding sun in his face. Shielding his eyes with his hand till they were finally used to the light, he leaped down off the tree and surveyed his surroundings.

His eyes passed over the village and the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile. Kikiyou had taught these people well. Already many of the destroyed buildings were well into reconstruction, villagers of all ages working tirelessly to bring their town back to order. The people of this village had a resilience that never ceased to amaze the hanyou. No matter what hit them they would always get back up and continue living on. This is what Kikiyou had taught them, what Kaede continued to teach them, what even Kagome inspired them to keep going on. They were fighters, pathetic mortals they were, but fighters none the less.

Inuyasha headed to the center of the village, ignoring the typical looks of wariness from the villagers he always got. He was used to them and they had to ceased to bother him long ago. But, with a smug grin, Inuyasha did notice how there were not nearly as many looks as their was before. 'Bout time I got some respect around here,' the hanyou thought as he made his way to the main house where all the injured and his friends were staying.

He stepped over the threshold and moved the screen to the houses entrance and walked in. He took in a deep breath and smelled all the familiar scents of his friends. There was also another new lingering scent, familiar yet not too much. Inuyasha shrugged it off. Probably just a new person admitted, someone who got hurt during the rebuilding process.

Inuyasha strolled down the halls, checking the doors of each room and seeing that the occupants were in good condition. Witch, thanks to Sesshomaru and the Tenseiga, they were all in complete recovery. Coming across his brothers room he peeked in and saw the hanyou on the floor, both arms wrapped protectively around the fairy Kouketsu as they slept on the mat. The black skinned fighter that Kagome had called an 'American' named Brandon and the fire nymph named Hinote were asleep sitting against the wall, their heads resting on each other.

Inuyasha shook his head and chuckled, ducking his head out of the room and continuing his rounds. A few minutes later he came across Sango's room and poked his head in. Sango was laying on her matt with her brother Kohaku right next to her, his head resting on her stomach as she kept one arm laid across him. Normally the slayer was the early riser in their group out of a habit she had developed as a demon slayer, but now it was Miroku who had risen with the sun, nodding once to Inuyasha as he watched the siblings and stroked a sleeping Kirara on his lap. The inu hanyou nodded back then pulled out and continued his check up coming to the last hall in the house were both Kagome and Kaede's rooms were.

He looked into Kagome's room and his brows furrowed in confusion when he did not see her there. Kagome had been dead exhausted last time he had seen her, there's no way she could be up by now. Inuyasha walked down to the end of the hallway and his ears twitched in irritation, then anger. He could smell Kagome, he could smell Kaede, the new scent he had smelled earlier was now much stronger, and he could smell the disgusting scent of death. Growling he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and ripped the curtain aside and stood in the entrance, fully prepared to rip whatever threat he found in here to hundreds of very small pieces.

His eyes swept over the room all at once and took everything in before his poor mind could have any chance to understand a single part of it. He saw Kaede on the ground, a calm impassive look on her face, clearly dead. A sleeping form was sprawled next to her on a mat, the face obscured by flowing raven black hair and a feminine body lightly showing under a blanket. Inuyasha stuttered, trying to understand why both Kagome's scent and this new one seemed to come from the exact same form.

His stuttering woke the form up and the feminine body flexed, taking a long time to stretch each limb, reminding Inuyasha of a feline. Then the form sat up and moved her hair out of the way and deep brown eyes shown out at him, blinking away sleep. Black ears twitched in content as she stretched her hands and claws seemed to grow then retract from the otherwise normal dainty human fingers. Inuyasha stared, his eyes wide as dinner plates as he tried to summon his vocal cords to say something but they would not cooperate. Then the girls eyes seemed to focus and a small content smile came over her pink lips. A black tail seemed to appear from behind her and swished around. "Hey Inuyasha," she half hummed, half purred, the vertical slits of her pupils narrowing as she focused on the Inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha's mind tried to work but couldn't, the tail had been the final straw. He finally found his voice and spoke like he couldn't breathe, "Kagome.... you have a... tail." And then the Inu hanyou fainted, falling against the wall and creating a loud bump that reverberated through the house.

------------

Miroku continued to scratch at the ears of the sleeping fire cat in his arms as he watched Inuyasha duck out of the frame of the door and the curtain swished behind him. His eyes traveled back to Sango and her brother Kohaku, who rested peacefully at his feet. Miroku was surprised the Inu-hanyou hadn't taken the time to warn him to not feel her up while she slept, but he must have figured not even his lecherous hand could really take advantage of the huntress while she was in such a state. Tempting none the less, but even Miroku had his grounds, and this is one he would not trod on.

Miroku thought back to the day before and the time spent after Sesshomaru had healed Kohaku. It had been joyous and gratifying, to watch the reunion of the siblings. Kohaku remembered who Sango was, unlike the last time when Naraku had deceived them and this served to brighten Sango's mood even more. She had seen the last of her hope crushed to the darkness, only to see it come back against all odds to her.

Miroku smiled, remembering what had happened when he had tried to leave to go check to see how the others who had been healed were doing. Sango's reaction was instantaneous. She immediately had gotten up and stood in front of him, demanding firmly but quietly and politely where he was going. Chuckling, Miroku explained and Sango relented, but looked extremely disappointed and worried. With soft words he calmed her down and left, quickly making his rounds and returned to her. She had smiled warmly to him when he came back in and Miroku knew why.

'She was truly concerned for me, almost like her brother. She doesn't want me out of her sight.' The monk thought on it and knew it to be true. Sango was headstrong and brave, unlike most timid women of their time. Having lost so much already, anything else she held dear she would keep as close as possible to her.

Miroku smiled and closed his eyes. 'And it looks like I'm something she holds dear.' It surprised Miroku, who normally had a firm grip on his feelings, how much that really mint to him.

Kirara mewled in his lap as his hands stopped there ministrations on her ears while he was thinking. The monk chuckled and continued on with the rubbing, and soon the fire cat was purring contently under his hand. Miroku looked again at the siblings at his feet, then leaned back against the wall, feeling that maybe an extra hour of sleep could be spared.

The second the monks head touched the wall behind him a loud thump issued from it, like a heavy object had struck the wall on the other side. Miroku immediately shot up and Kirara leaped out of his lap and growled at the wall feraly. Sango roused out of her sleep and looked foggily at Miroku, her brother also looking to the monk, trying to blink away the sleep from his eyes.

"Miroku? What is it?," the slayer asked rising slowly to her legs and helping her brother up at the same time.

"I don't know and I really don't like it," Miroku said as he remembered it was Kaede's room on the other side of the wall. He grabbed his staff and ran for the adjoining hallway. Miroku had a bad feeling and those normally should be acted upon. Sango and the rest followed him as he got to the room and flung the curtain out of the way.

Miroku blinked to try and clear his eyes which had to be fooling him. Before him sat Kagome cross-legged on the floor, looking unmistakably like a mix between a cat and a human, bearing an apologetic look as her ears and tail flicked sheepishly. In front of Miroku, sprawled on the ground under a mess of silvery white hair was an unconscious Inuyasha. Behind Kagome was a prone Kaede, who Miroku quickly sensed was dead. After Miroku saw all of this he remembered to breathe and looked to Kagome for an answer.

He never got one though as Sango steeped right next to him. "Miroku what's going......" The young slayer's eyes swept the scene then fell on Kagome, who blushed and arched her shoulders trying to shrink herself down a bit. The gesture of apology didn't work as Sango sputtered out several incoherent words then faint when Kagome opened her mouth to reply and a glimmer of pearly white fangs shown out.

Kirara walked cautiously out to Kagome and sniffed her hand. The fire cat meowed happily and started licking it, as Kagome looked to Miroku sheepishly, who put his face in his hand and tried to make some sense of just what the hell had happened in the past twelve hours.

-----------

It had taken almost an hour to get every one in the main room of the house and that had not been helped by the fact that Inuyasha had fainted yet again when he saw Kagome only five seconds after Miroku woke him up. Finally, by around nine o'clock in the morning, everyone was sitting down in the room, including Ryllis and his gang, who were all looking extremely confused and trying to sort out why Kagome could now hear every whispered word they spoke.

Miroku looked to Kagome and spoke softly, "Please lady Kagome, start from the beginning and tell us what happened."

And so Kagome did. It took her close to an hour, and several times she had to stop to allow herself time to clear her voice when it strained as painful memories were brought up. But her friends waited quietly and listened till she finished. Miroku looked contemplative, Sango looked worried, Inuyasha looked angry, everyone in Ryllis' gang looked like they were in shock, and Kirara just looked damned cute like always.

"Dark witch..... Where have I heard of something like this before?," Sango asked allowed, but seemed more like she was speaking to herself.

"When we took on Tsubaki remember?" Miroku reminded her. "She poisoned Kagome with tainted shards to try and bait Inuyasha into fighting her without the Tetsusaiga."

"Right...." Sango nodded as the memory came back to her. She turned back to Kagome looking more worried then ever. "And Kaede-sama said that if she didn't do this you would end up like that evil woman?"

Kagome nodded. "She said something about bringing the anger into a physical form that could be controlled..... I guess that's why I've turned into a demon. It must be the anger manifesting itself so it doesn't corrupt."

Miroku nodded as his acute mind began to put the pieces together. "And Kaede-sama must have believed the risks of your powers becoming corrupted far outweighed the risks of transforming you into a half-demon." He nodded again believing he finally had it all down and turned to the raven haired girl. "Do you feel any different at all? Besides from the physical changes of course."

Kagome sighed and tried to sort out the hurricane that was her mind. "Hai, I guess I do. Something felt almost.... trapped before. I felt sick, like if I didn't let it out..... It would explode. But the feeling is gone now."

Miroku nodded and turned to Inuyasha who had been uncharacteristically quiet during the whole time. The angered look on his face, which Miroku was undoutably sure had come from his inability to protect Kagome from the whole ordeal, was gone and had been replaced by one of thought. "Inuyasha, what do you have to say on this?"

He shrugged. "There really isn't much to say. Wish I had known but looks like the old woman has already taken care of the problem for us." He looked to Kagome, "Unless there was anything you didn't tell us."

Kagome briefly thought of how Kaede told her she would be even more vulnerable to corruption of her powers during the short periods of time she transformed back into a normal human but just as quickly brushed it off. She could handle herself, thanks to what Kaede had done for her. She shook her head, "No that's everything."

Inuyasha nodded. "Then it's out of sight and out of mind. The woman took care of it for us and now we got other fish to fry."

"Which would be?" Ryllis asked. Miroku looked to Inuyasha. He never had told any of them what he had found out while on the other side of the well.

Inuyasha quickly explained his findings. He started by pointing out that the well was now destroyed and anyone could pass through to the other side. He then turned to Kagome.

"Not only that but those police guys are looking for you and your brother." He told her.

Kagome nodded figuring it would only be a matter of time till they wondered what had happened to her in the conflagration. Then the rest of Inuyasha's sentence sunk in. "M..my brother?" She asked, her breath quickening.

The hanyou nodded. "Yep. They never found a single trace of his body. And I couldn't smell a single aota of his scent around the house when I went through there. All things concerned your kid brother is still alive."

Kagome nodded as warmth flooded her chest. This meant that her brother was in the clutches of Naraku, but that meant there was still hope in getting him back. And hope was something she had become very short on these days.

Kouketsu spoke up from her position next to Ryllis. "Wait if these Police are looking for you... doesn't that mean they'll want to see you now? And how will you explain where you've been?"

Inuyasha frowned. The fairy had hit the question dead on in the nose and he was at a loss to answer it. He had spent most of the night trying to figure it out but had only came up with a very large headache for his troubles. He turned to Kagome who thought for a second then clasped her hands together, showing a glimmer of the old cheery school girl still in her.

"I can say I was at one of my friends house. Will have to tell them everything but they will cover for me if we explain." Kagome looked to them all. "Besides with all that is probably about to happen concerning Naraku, the secrecy of my visits to the feudal era seems kinda obsolete now huh?"

Inuyasha nodded. A plan had already been formed in his mind about taking them all and going after the hanyou but with Kagome now solidifying that they had something concrete to go on.

"Where are you going to stay though Kagome?" Sango asked. "You'll need somewhere to live surely?"

Kagome smiled at her reassuringly. It was still the same warm smile too, Inuyasha noted, even with the addition of highly sharp fangs to it. "I can stay with my friends till we sort it all out."

Inuyasha nodded and stood up. "Ok then. For now just me and Kagome will go. The rest of you stay here since I doubt Kagome's friends would take care of all of us."

"What makes you think they'll put up with you?" Sango asked and every one burst out laughing.

"Who asked you!?" Inuyasha growled and advanced on her.

Sango backed up a bit, but Kagome was all over it. "Inuyasha, sit boy." The hanyou hit the ground faced first and muttered curses under his breath. The raven haired girl laughed and showed the first real smile she had shown in several days. Even with all the danger ahead this was what her life was supposed to be like. Everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. Even the frown on Inuyasha's face was cause for happiness as he picked himself up off the ground and huffed in irritation. This was how it should be and Kagome finally felt like she was ready for the next turn.

-----------

Inuyasha and Kagome headed together to the destroyed well. They were taking there time, both of them not speaking it but knowing this would be the last time they had together in this peaceful era for a long time. They didn't speak and despite their slow speed from Kagome's disorientation from her new superhuman strength ad sences plus the constant groaning of Inuyasha trying to get over the cat smell that came off of the girl that only seemed to make the walk go longer, they arrived at the crater well before an hour had passed from them leaving the village.

Inuyasha strolled up to the rim and prepared to jump in when the wind shifted direction and a familiar scent blew his way. Kagome's head perked up in confusion and looked in all directions, still not knowing how to use her incredibly sharp sences, but Inuyasha found it's source immediately and growled. "You have three seconds wolfie, to explain why your here before I use your bones as a sharpening for my sword." Kagome's eyes found Kouga and gasped. She could see healing scars on his legs and could feel no aura of the jewel shards. "Inuyasha, his legs......"

Inuyasha's eyes went down to Kouga's scared legs and a smirk formed across his lips. "So you did loose them Kouga?" Inuyasha sighed, "Well not much of a surprise but I had hoped you would have been able to hold onto them. I'm guessing Naraku?"

Kouga growled and walked up too them, a small limp still prominent in his stride. "Hai. He..... caught me in a trap..... I had no chance...." The wolf demon admitted keeping his eyes on the hanyou.

"The great Kouga tricked by Naraku? The leader of wolves outfoxed and actually admitting it?" Inuyasha chuckled, "He must have got you good. What exactly did he do?"

Kouga glared and Inuyasha almost took a step back. "He beat Ayame within an inch of her life, and set her as bait for me to find. He jumped me when I tried to rescue her."

Kagome's hand went to her mouth as she gasped. She remembered the beautiful wolf princess, her bright cheery attitude, and her constant battle for Kouga's attention. To find that she had been so savagely beaten made her blood boil. "My god Kouga.... is she alright?"

Kouga finally turned to regard her and nodded. "She'll make a full recovery. A few more days rest and it will be back to normal. She is a lot tougher than she....." Kouga halted midscentence as he finally noticed Kagome's twitching ears and her smell overwhelmed his sences. His brain took a few seconds to process it then he blew up.

"MUTT WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO MY WOMAN!!!!?"

Kagome grabbed her ears, whimpering in pain and Inuyasha bopped the youkai on the back of his head. "Baka! quiet down will you?" He squeezed Kagome's shoulder comfortingly. "First she is not your woman. Second she still cant control her sences like we can so keep your loud-ass mouth down. Third, it is none of your business what happened with her so shut it."

Kouga growled and took no heed to either the first or third but kept his voice down to a low volume and moved closer to Kagome. Inuyasha growled and advanced on him but was soon brought down by Kagome's word. He growled and cursed into the ground as Kouga looked into Kagome's eyes. "Are you ok Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and gave a sort of strained smile to him, still trying to get past the headache his last outburst had given her. "Hai I'm ok."

"What happened?"

Kagome sighed. "If I told you it would take all day. Just know I'm alright."

Kouga smiled brightly. "I have all day."

Kagome looked down as she tried to think of how to put it to him. "I'm sorry Kouga but....." "We don't." Inuyasha stated as he stood up from the ground and popped his neck trying to return feeling to it. "We've got a spider to kill and have no time to waste on you and your dumb questions."

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "So your going after him then?"

Inuyasha gave his normal 'feh' sound like he was irritated. "Was there any doubt in your mind?"

Kouga shook his head. "Nope. Just figured you would wait for some back up."

It was Inuyasha's turn to cock an eyebrow. "And that backup would be?"

"You think I am going to let Naraku get away for insulting me like this? He already had it coming for when he had his bitch kill my clansmen." Kouga shook his head. "No he's had this coming. He's only sped it up. The second my legs are healed and Ayame is back in full health my pack will be on the move. All of us are going to this other era on the other side of the crater. We will chase that bastard to where ever he goes."

Kagome was surprised at the seriousness in the Wolf Prince's voice but then giggled. She wondered what her school mates would think when they saw Kouga and his wolf pack come down the street.

'Probably squeal their heads off. That is if they haven't already lost their voice from screaming for Sesshomaru.' Kagome blushed and looked to the hanyou next to her while he talked to Kouga. 'And if all that doesn't get to them then Inuyasha will put them six feet under.....'

Kagome was so intent on her day dreaming she didn't even catch on the subject of Kouga and Inuyasha's conversation. A few brief words on what Kouga had seen the night before and a nod from the Inu-hanyou was all that exchanged and Kouga turned to Kagome bringing her out of her reprieve.

Kouga nodded to Inuyasha then gave Kagome a half hug that set her nerves on fire. Inuyasha growled but was only put down by another 'Sit' from the miko. "You take care of yourself Kagome. I'll be there to take care of you soon enough." With that he took off, still faster than anything on the ground even with his injuries.

Inuyasha growled and picked himself off the ground and took Kagome's hand leading her back to the well. Kagome's nerves once again raced and she wondered why in the hell such small contacts were affecting her.

"And why in the hell were you being so friendly?" Inuyasha growled at her as they jumped through, keeping a firm grip on her hand.

Kagome frowned at him. "I was not being friendly! He was just all over me!"

"Feh, didn't look like you were doin much to stop him from what I saw." Inuyasha growled and Kagome just decided not to answer him. She was used to the jealousy and knew there would be absolutely no way to get him to be quiet but ignore him. She grinned though that after a few minutes of her silence he had kept his hand latched on hers.

------------

Kagome breathed a huge sigh of relief as she and Inuyasha spilled out onto the crowded Tokyo sidewalk. The sun was just reaching the middle of the sky and the light glinted off the large steel buildings putting a glare over the entire city. Kagome calmed her jack hammering heart and shook her head to try and clear the fogginess inside but to no avail.

It had taken her and Inuyasha nearly thirty minutes to get away from the burned down shrine without getting seen by the police who were still investigating. This had been made much harder than it should have since Kagome's head was still having trouble catching up with her body. She had tripped, fallen, stubbed her toes, and otherwise made a complete fool of herself for nearly thirty minutes but they had still escaped detection.

They had next headed to the city in looks for attire that would make them less conspicuous. There animal like ears covered by American cowboy hats did not couple well with Kagome's school girl outfit and Inuyasha's ancient haori. But since they had no money that meant stealing. Something Kagome was dead set against. Inuyasha of course did not listen and since sitting him in public would attract a crowd, she had no choice but to follow him. Which she soon found was much easier said then done. The honks of street cars, the greasy smell of food vendors, the bright lights of neon signs, it was overwhelming Kagome's brain as they leaped from rooftop to rooftop towards the mall and a clothes store. Inuyasha carried her the whole way so she wouldn't fall and when they finally were on the mall of the rooftop she felt so bad it even topped the one hangover she had after her friends had succeeded into convincing her to drink (something she swore to never do again).

Then came the whole said business of stealing. Kagome and Inuyasha sneaked in through a roof vent, Inuyasha swearing loudly at all the noise Kagome made. They finally found themselves in a department store and Kagome pointed out things to grab and Inuyasha, quiet and quick as a shadow would move down and nab them before even a camera could spot them. When they had gotten everything they needed the two went out the way they came and Inuyasha carried her down to the street below. They changed in an alley, taking turns to watch for passerby's. It took Kagome a full five minutes to convince Inuyasha that he needed to wear boxers and even longer to make him wear the sandals (she couldn't imagine how bad it would have been with shoes and socks). But she succeeded and now the two were making there way through Tokyo, Inuyasha in baggy black denim jeans, brown sandals, a red t-shirt with some American designer name on it (which Kagome also noticed, clung to his muscles nicely), and a black hat of some Japanese baseball team. He kept their old clothes stored in a plastic bag that he held in his right hand. Kagome had on a pair of low cut, hip-hugger blue jeans that flared out at the bottom, and a white, skin tight t-shirt that showed off her belly button and had the word 'sexy kitty' inscribed on the chest with an anime looking cat under them. It was meant to be a joke but Inuyasha didn't understand the irony of the statement. Capped off with a pink beanie/cap and some dark metallic blue sunglasses to hide her cat eyes and ears, and the only thing that made the two noticeable was the way Kagome kept massaging her temples and the ever incessant growling of Inuyasha at Kagome's attire and the fact that his hair had been tucked behind his shirt so people wouldn't look. She really could care less, especially since he did not have to deal with a tail being crushed between her pants and her butt.

Once they found a place private enough, Inuyasha took them back too the rooftops and ran the rest of the way out of the city. With Kagome's directions they came to a small apartment district close to her school. Kagome had Inuyasha stop at the last one in a row of twenty and they walked around back. "So who's place is this? Their house is a lot bigger than yours." Inuyasha asked eyeing the five story apartment up.

"It's my friend Ayume's place. And it's not just her house. Each floor has someone different living on it. That way more people can fit in one space." Kagome explained to the hanyou who nodded his understanding. "She lives on the fourth level up. I didn't see her parents car so they aren't home but I know she is since her favorite show comes on at this time and she wouldn't miss that if Sesshomaru was trying to kiss her." Kagome giggled at the thought then tuned to Inuyasha. "Can you get us up there?"

"Sure." The hanyou shrugged and he scooped her up in his arms and leapt to the landing. He put her down and Kagome nodded her thanks, putting her finger to her lips to keep him quiet. She then walked over to the door and tapped loudly on it enough to catch the attention of the black haired teenage girl on the couch watching the TV with a remote in her hands. The girl stood up and looked their direction, a perplexed expression on her face on why noise was coming from the balcony.

The confused expression quickly turned to shock and the girl's eyes went wide as she rushed over to the door and let the two in. She quickly wrapped her friend into a bone-crushing hug and began talking at such a loud volume that Kagome's headache doubled in volume.

"Kagome! Where have you been!? Ohhh my god we have all been so worried about you!!! First we thought you were dead but then they said you turned up missing! And the school, you should here it! Even the teachers have been talking about what happened."

Kagome managed to get out of the hold and massaged her head. "Shhh, please Ayume not so loud. I cant really take high noises right now."

Her friend nodded and quickly led Kagome and Inuyasha over to the couch and sat them down on it. She turned off the TV and looked to Kagome. "So what happened?" She asked a little more quietly than she normally would have. "Did the terrorist set off an explosion and that's why your ears hurt?"

Kagome sighed and took hung her head. "No that's not it." She let her hands move to her hat. "Please don't scream..... I know it's weird but I'm alright." Then she took of the hat and the glasses and fixed her deep brown cat eyes onto her friend's.

Ayume gasped and sat back, putting her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. Kagome looked embarrassed but held eye contact with her. After several seconds of her trying to clear her throat she finally spoke. "Kagome.... what the hell happened to you?"

And so Kagome told her. Told her everything from start to finish. Well an abbreviated version of it but covering everything from the day she first set foot in feudal Japan to the present. It took nearly an hour and when it was finally over Ayume pulled her friend into a tight hug. Kagome tensed up but relaxed and patted her on the back. "Daijobou Ayume, I'm alright now."

"If anyone else had said it I'd have thought they were crazy." The girl pulled back slightly and brushed a way a tear from her eye. She then looked past Kagome to the boy behind her. "So is this?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Hai this is Inuyasha. A little rough around the edges but a good puppy none the less." Inuyasha immediately jumped up and was about to give Kagome a few well chosen words till she spoke. "Inuyasha, sit boy." Inuyasha muttered his curses to the carpet as Kagome patted his head. "Good boy."

Ayume giggled. "I wish I could do that..." She said admiringly. Kagome grinned, "It comes in handy trust me." The spell wore off and the hanyou got up off the ground and glared at Kagome. "Don't we have more important things to do then you subduing me till my neck breaks?"

Ayume looked at him for a second then an expression of realization came over her face and she turned back to her friend. "That's right. Kagome the police have been looking everywhere for you and your brother. They must not know about this Nareki-guy cause they think some terrorists did it and kidnapped you and Souta."

Kagome sighed. "It's Naraku Ayume but don't worry about it." She looked down at her hands folded in her lap and closed her eyes thinking then after a few moments turned back to Ayume. "I can't tell them where I really was, they would think I was crazy. Can you cover for me? Tell them I was with you guys when it happened? If I have to tell what's really going on to your parents I will but I don't want to reveal to the police that I have a tail now."

Ayume chuckled and pulled her friend into a hug. "Of course I will cover for you Kagome-chan. And don't worry about telling my parents. They've been on a business trip for the last couple days. We won't have to tell them anything." Kagome nodded and started purring when Ayume rubbed her back. She caught herself quickly and blushed embarrassed. Ayume giggled and Kagome quickly turned to Inuyasha to try and avoid any more of Ayume's giggles. "I guess I should get going then huh? The longer I wait the longer there gonna wonder why I took so long to come in."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'I'?"

'Ohh boy.' Kagome thought and took in a deep breath then spoke. "Inuyasha you cant come to the police station, things are different now. They will want information on you that we don't have or can't answer."

"So, we won't give it to them and they can just stuff it." Inuyasha said simply.

Kagome sighed heavily and wracked her brains for something to say. Inuyasha didn't understand that you couldn't tell the police to 'stuff it' in her time. Well check that, he wouldn't understand, she had a feeling he'd still disobey whatever the police said even after she explained there authority in today's world. That left her with only one option, doing something quick so Inuyasha had no time to catch on and would have to go with it.

Kagome stood up and put on her hat and glasses. She then tuned to the inu-hanyou.

"Inuyasha, sit boy."

The hanyou went wide eyed and face planted into the ground. "What the fuck was that for?" He yelled and when the spell wore off he shot back up and came right at Kagome.

"Sit Boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!"

Inuyasha crashed into the ground harder than ever and swore as he heard the bones in his back pop. As he muttered curses into the rug Kagome grabbed a bewildered Ayume and rushed her to the door, giving her only one second to grab the keys for her car. She opened the door and shoved her outside and looked back at Inuyasha's crumpled form. "You stay here and don't follow us or I swear I will sit you so many times you will actually think your a dog!" And with that she closed the door on him.

As she and Ayume headed for the car and got in Kagome noticed Ayume was taking glances at her then looking away the second Kagome looked her way. It finally got to the point where Kagome sighed and looked at her. "Alright what is it?"

Ayume looked at her lap and then to Kagome and blushed. "Umm Kagome.... your ears..... can I well..... touch them?"

Kagome exhaled and took of her hat. Ayume squealed and immediately started rubbing both of them leaving Kagome to wonder how many more times she would have to go through this.

-----------

Kagome steeled herself for what had to be the fourth time that day to not reach over and simply claw the social worker to death in front of her. 'It would be so easy too....' Thought the now neko hanyou, who was flexing her claws under the table and not listening to a word the person said, but putting up a good enough front to make it look like she was.

She stopped herself from thinking those thoughts and tried to calm herself. She had noticed one thing when she had gotten here, a new change that her demon side brought to her. Her normal cool demeanor had been replaced by an extremely short temper, one that she had quelled several times for the sake of the many government officials she had spoken to that day.

First was checking in and that was a nightmare in itself. She had immediately been ushered in, as questions were thrown left and right at her, so fast and so loud she felt like her head would explode. At one point she had to excuse herself to the bathroom to stop a small trail of blood that had been tickling the inside of her ear.

Then came the real questioning. Guys in suits had come in and immediately bombarded her with questions on what had happened and her whereabouts. They were none to happy with Kagome's answer, expecting they that they would get information from her on the 'terrorists'. They questioned Ayume too, then finally left.

Then came the absolute worse part of all. The media. Kagome had been asked to talk to them for just a few minutes and answer questions, to calm the public, who had been very frightened by what had happened to the Higurashi shrine and several other houses in the nearby area. Kagome had quickly agreed, thinking it would help, maybe put some ease to people by knowing that some people had survived.

After it she swore never to do an interview again for the rest of her life. Her eyes were swimming from the constant flash of the cameras, her ears aching worse than ever from the questions, and her head in just constant pain from the sheer weight of it all. They had not allowed Kagome to wear glasses and she was very worried someone would notice how much different her eyes had now become compared to normal human ones. But Ayume, who was watching the TV outside the pressroom since it was a live interview, had assured her that it wasn't noticeable at all unless someone was really looking for it.

After that the police briefed Kagome on what was now going on. Kagome sat, and once again put on a great act of surprise as they gave her the news that her brother was believed to be in the custody of the supposed terrorists. She had not needed to act surprised though, when the police told her what was now left to her. Over eight-hundred thousand dollars in American money. She knew the shrine had done well with tourism, but never that well. Kagome was happy though, knowing now she wouldn't have to live off Ayume or any of her friends, even though none of them would of had any problem at all with it.

Her thoughts returned to the present and she returned her attention to what had been the absolute worse part of her day. The social worker. It had been nearly an hour with her and it was almost eight o'clock at night. Inuyasha was most likely throwing a fit and Kagome really did not want to hear what the social worker had to say. She had managed to keep her mind off the very depressing fact that both her mother and grandfather were dead, and her brother was now in grave danger. And she wanted to stay that way. Not push it completely away, but put it into the back of her mind till it could be dealt with. There would be a time for mourning, but now was not it. Not while her brother was still alive. Not while he was still in the clutches of Naraku.

But the social worker had other ideas. It seemed to be all she wanted to talk about. Pointing out that she understood how traumatic it was, and not to worry the police would get her brother back. She even went as far as to mention counseling and support groups for her, stating that she, "wasn't alone as an orphan..."

Finally when Kagome felt like she could take no more, the woman left, giving Kagome a card and saying she would call every once in a while. Stephanie Apples, the name read on the card. "Well Miss Apples this is one number I won't be dialing any time in the near future." Kagome hissed like a cat and crammed the card into her pocket.

"Hey she was nice." Ayume defended. "At least she didn't ask why you wanted to have on your glasses when she spoke to you. And it is pronounced Ap-pels, not apples like the fruit." She said eyeing the card she had also been given.

"Yeah yeah. And the only reason she didn't ask why was because the woman thought I'd lost my head from what's happened!" Kagome yelled but then put her hand to her forehead and calmed herself. Ayume had done nothing wrong and taking her temper out on her was wrong and immature.

"Hey it's ok Kagome-chan." Ayume said consolingly and rubbed her back. Kagome did not bite back the purr that escaped her throat and let it go freely, relaxing into the touch. Ayume giggled. "Your so cute when you do that."

"Arigatou, Ayume-chan. I don't think I could have gotten through this day with out you." Kagome sat up and smiled at her, then gave the girl a hug. Ayume had stayed by her side the entire time, except for the interview, even though many of the police were adamant against it.

The two girls released each other when the officer that had been placed in charge of their case, Sgt. Yakugi, who had been the only person Kagome had really found no problem with. A tall broad shouldered man with blonde hair and dark eyes. He had been kind and understanding of Kagome's attitude of dealing with the loss of her parents in her own way, and had given her the space she had needed.

"Well Kagome you have had one long day and the department feels that we have gotten all we can from you." The sergeant told her as he grabbed hold of all the files on the table that had been laid there by the various people who had spoken to her over the period she was at the station. "As far as we are concerned you are free to go. I've spoken with Miss Ayume here's parents on the phone and they say it is fine for you to stay at their house till everything gets sorted out."

Kagome looked at Ayume and shook her head. "No it's ok..... I'd rather stay at a hotel or something in the city. Nothing personal, I just.... need some alone time."

Ayume opened her mouth to protest but Sgt. Yakugi stopped her. "I understand. There is a hotel very close to the precinct, houses a lot of people who visit Tokyo to do business with us. Yumi Hotel, its called. Go there. Will call them to make sure you are taken care of and wont have to pay to stay, until we can find you more suitable living conditions."

Kagome smiled. "Arigatou, Yakugi-San, for everything."

Sgt. Yakugi nodded and then spoke. "Ohh that reminds me. I had your money placed in a bank account in your name so it was safe. Theirs a limit on how much you can take out but it will be enough for you to get stuff like clothes and food to replace what you lost."

Kagome shook her head in amazement. "You are incredible."

"I know what it's like to loose a parent at an early age." The sergeant replied. "I cant bring 'em back for ya but I will do everything I can to make sure you will get through this ok." He bent over a bit to look Kagome in the face. "That includes getting your brother back. Which I will do everything in my power to do, I promise."

Kagome bit her lip and nodded her thanks then shook his hand. He escorted the two to the Ayume's car and handed her his card and told her to call in every once in a while so they knew she was doing all right. Kagome assured him she would and got into the car and they left.

She took one last look at the sergeant as he went inside and murmured a prayer for him. 'Don't make a promise that you don't have the ability to keep sergeant.'

------------

Kagome walked into her hotel room and whistled. It wasn't VH1's 'Life of the rich and famous' but it definitely was up there. A spacious living room with couches and arm chairs that was connected to a bar slash kitchen. There were doors on each side of the room, each leading to an incredibly luxurious bed room. Each had a king size bed and a bathroom with a spa in it. What Kagome loved best though was the adjoining balcony to the outside that came from the living room. Kagome walked out on to it and stared out at the now night skyline of Tokyo.

"Your right." Inuyasha spoke up next to her. "You cant see them at all in your time."

Kagome cocked her head to the side and looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean Inuyasha?"

The hanyou nodded up to the dark sky. "You told me that you could barely see any stars at all in your time. That's why you always liked looking up at them during the night."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah it was really beautiful." Kagome sighed. 'I am really gonna miss it.' Something told her she wouldn't be seeing the feudal era for quite some time.

The two left the porch and walked into the living room where Ayume had just gotten off the hotel phone. "That was the front desk. They said Hojo, Ari, and Yuka are here. I told them to send them up."

Kagome nodded and took of her hat and then reached behind her. With her claw she cut a slit in the back of her jeans. She stretched her tail out of it and breathed a sigh of relief. Her tail had been wedged in there the entire day and it felt like when you fell asleep on your arm in class and it got really numb. She stretched herself out fully and smiled to Ayume. "So how loud do you think there gonna scream?" She asked while her ears twitched from side to side.

Ayume thought for a second then went to the door and waited by it. "Maybe I should head them off. Just to give them a warning."

Within a minute there was a loud knock at the door and Kagome scrunched up her nose in irritation at the sound, wondering how long it would take her to get used to her powerful senses. Ayume opened up the door and spoke very quickly to the people in the doorway. When they all nodded she allowed them in and they walked in to the living room where they found Inuyasha sitting on the couch and Kagome standing in the middle of the room with her hands behind her back. "Kagome! Ohhh my god we......" Yuka was cut short though when she took another second to study Kagome's features.

The three teenagers stood looking at there friend in confusion for a few moments trying to understand what the heck they were looking at. Then Kagome's tail flicked into view and Ari gasped, going wide eyed before she fainted to the ground.

Kagome groaned and walked over, picking the girl up like she was a feather. "I am REALLY getting tired of this."

----------

Rin groaned and blinked several times, trying to clear her foggy vision. Her temples pounded in her head and she tried to reach up to rub them. Chains around her arms and wrists clanked, keeping her arms and hands down at her sides.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to look around in the darkness. There were other figures around her. All in chains, her blurry vision unable to make out a face. She felt so lonely. Where was Sesshomaru? He promised he would always protect her. Where was he now?

"Sesshomaru-Sama!?" She sobbed out. "Master Jaken!? Please anyone!!!!?"

Rin froze up when she heard the sound of footsteps coming towards her. Her voice quivered as a chill came over her. "Fl....Fluffy-chan? Is that you?"

A scream echoed through out the dark warehouse.

----------

Kagome chuckled to herself as she closed and locked the door behind her friends. "And what.... Is so goddamn funny Kagome?"

Kagome turned around to look at the growling hanyou in front of her. She was able to maintain an innocent look on her face for about five seconds till she burst out laughing. "What is so fucking funny!?" He growled at her angrily. Kagome gasped and sat down on the couch trying to calm her heartbeat. Taking several deep breaths she managed to stop, until she took one look at Inuyasha and burst into another fit of laughter. Inuyasha threw his hands up in exasperation and walked out onto the deck.

Controlling her laughter Kagome walked up behind him. "Sorry Inuyasha, just the way you reacted was soooooo...... priceless."

"I understand why you never went on a date with me....." Inuyasha slowly repeated what Hojo had said. "You should have told me you had such a cute boyfriend!?" He yelled, finishing what Hojo had spoken.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's angry expression and tried to hold it in. She failed miserably and burst into giggles.

"I don't see why some guy saying I'm cute is FUNNY!!!!!!" He yelled at her.

Kagome held onto her stomach and laughed till tears streamed down her eyes. After a few minutes she calmed down. "Inuyasha he was just talking about your ears. He didn't mean it in a sexual way."

"Yeah like Miroku doesn't mean it in a sexual way when he flirts with a girl." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome giggled and clung to Inuyasha's arm. "Awww come on Inuyasha forget about it." She brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. "Besides he's right." She reached up and flicked one of the ears. "They are very cute."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at her and then looked away. "Keh."

Kagome sighed and pushed his arm. "So what now Inuyasha? Do you have a plan?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah sort of. But the only thing we are doing about it tonight is getting everyone here." He turned to look at her. "Will you be all right for a few hours or so? It's gonna take us all a while to get back without being seen."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah I will. I'll wash up and get some food."

"You sure? You can come with me if you wont be ok."

Kagome sighed and looked down at the ground. "Inuyasha will I be ok? No, not for a long time." She then lifted her head up and smiled. Although it may have dimmed the bright happy girl was still there. "But I will be alright. As long as there is some hope."

Inuyasha nodded and pulled her into a hug. "I wont be long." With that he leaped from the balcony and on to an adjoining rooftop. Kagome watched his retreating form for a few more minutes till she walked inside.

-----------

Ryllis growled to himself and continued pacing across the floor. He was part of Inuyasha's family and silence was something that his family didn't have the patience for. And that was currently all he was getting. Ever since Kagome and Inuyasha had left. Nothing but quiet. When they repaired a house, quiet. When they pulled up a wall, quiet. When they ate, quiet. No one was talking at all and it was really beginning to irk the young hanyou.

"Ryllis come on sit down." Kouketsu asked, motioning to a spot next to her.

"What is taking them so damned long?" He growled and continued pacing across the floor. "It's nighttime and we still haven't received a single word."

"Things are probably very confused there right now Ryllis." Miroku told him with an even voice. "It may take a while for them to get into a point where we can slip in un-noticed. Until then our best plan of action is to rest and prepare for what trials are ahead of us." He looked up at him. "Now please sit down. Your making all of us dizzy."

Ryllis glared at him for a few moments then huffed and sat next to Kouketsu. The fairy rested her head on his shoulder and Ryllis allowed himself to cool down.

For the next thirty minutes they continued to sit in silence. Each person in their own world as they thought about the future and what was coming for them. Ryllis was beginning to nod off when a villager poked his head into through the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there is an old man at one of the rebuilt gates. He says he is here to speak to Kagome-sama."

Miroku stood up and Sango, who had her arms wrapped around him, slowly and regretfully let go of him. He nodded to her and squeezed her shoulder to ease her then walked over to the guard. "Does he look threatening?"

"No." The guard shook his head. "It's only an old man on what looks like a cow. He looked to be holding a smiting hammer."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Let him in and bring him here. Arigatou for telling me."

The guard nodded and moved off quickly. Sango eyed Miroku curiously and got up, walking over to the monk. "What is it?"

"If what the guard said is true then Totosai is here." Miroku responded.

"Nani? Why?"

He shook his head and shrugged, "No idea. But I'm guessing will be finding out soon enough."

A few minutes later the guard showed up again and sure enough, behind him followed the old sword smith, hammer in hand. The guard turned from the room and left, leaving the group alone with the master smith.

"Totosai, what brings you here?" Miroku asked politely and walked up too him.

"I'm here to see Kagome. I have something for her." The man replied in his scratchy voice.

"She's not here now Totosai. There's been a lot going on here..." Miroku began but was cut off by Totosai.

"I already know about what has happened here young monk. That is indeed the reason why am here."

Totosai reached down into his robe and pulled something out of it, concealed in his fist. He then opened it and everyone in the room got up to look closer at what was there. Miroku stared down and saw two pieces of what looked like pearly white bone, cyndrilical down to a razor sharp point, one side of it rounded and curved, the other nothing but a flat plane. The two bones seemed to be pieces of each other that had been broken in half.

"I have one last fang to forge." Totosai told him as he held the broken fang of Inuyasha's father aloft in his palm.

"What did you say?" Everyone turned around to see Inuyasha standing in the doorframe.

----------

Sesshomaru snorted in disgust as he stood on the rooftop of one of the large buildings of the city called Tokyo. 'If this is how everything becomes in five hundred years, then I don't want to be Immortal.' Sesshomaru could not stand the polluted stench of the air, could not bear the loud noises that hammered his ears, or deal with the cramped spaces of the city.

He concentrated and opened his mind, allowing himself to speak with his servant Jaken at great distances. A useful trick he had developed a while ago. _Jaken, report._

_ Yes mi'lord. Nothing out of the ordinary yet. And the staff of two heads has found no trace of him._ The toad answered.

_ Alright. Go to another area and continue your search._ The youkai ordered.

_ Hai, Sesshomaru-sama._ Then Sesshomaru closed his mind and returned to his surroundings. He took a deep breath and smelled deeply. Still no scent or sound of either Rin or Naraku. But Sesshomaru was not frustrated. He knew that since it was Naraku this would not be a quick quest. It would be long and tiring. With plenty of twists to compliment the demon's twisted mind. So Sesshomaru kept his patience and took in another deep sniff.

'There.' Sesshomaru thought and sped off in the direction of one scent that had irked him all day. It wasn't Rin's. Rather one he had come across before but couldn't place. He had been smelling it all day but could never find it's source. The quicker he moved the stronger the scent became. Finally the youkai stopped in front of a very large building with many bright windows. His eyes scanned them till he came to one on one of the higher floors. Inside he saw what was unmistakably the wench who was always traveling with his brother. She was under what looked like a small waterfall of warm water with no clothes on. The youkai leaped too a taller and closer rooftop for a better view.

When he got up and focused his eyes on the girl he nearly choked. 'This girl? A hanyou? How?' He asked himself. Now he knew why he couldn't place the scent. It was slightly different now with the smell of a demon. Sesshomaru sighed and put his hand to his forehead. Things were quickly spiraling into a dangerous void. First Naraku set loose in a city of unsuspecting mortals. The kidnapping of four young children to which only Sesshomaru knew the significance of. Now a demon crossed with the powers of a miko.

Sesshomaru quickly stood and opened his mind once again. _Jaken._

It took a moment for him to answer. _Yes Sesshomaru-sama?_

_ Get back to camp quickly. I have discovered something that might either complicate things or help us and will need to be ready for which ever it brings._

_ Yes mi'lord. I am on my way there now._

Sesshomaru took one last look at the hanyou in the shower. He had to admit one thing as his eyes swept over her bare body, which to Sesshomaru was only enhanced by the water and the new physical changes. The next time he spoke to his brother he would have to hit him over the head for not dropping the dead priestess for the beautiful thing in the shower.

----------

Alright boys and girls that is it for this chapter. I feel if I go any further it will be detrimental to the story. And yes I know for being Totosai's chapter he did not show up that much. Well he was the only one with a major choice in this and what happens with this choice will go more in depth later. Anyway questions, comments, concerns, and over all hate mail will all be accepted and answered. Just as long as you guys hit that magical number 5. I will see ya'll later.

Your Lord and Master,

Ryan aka The Mutt


	6. Choices on, Youth off

Alright. Everyone. Turn your ears this way. Yeah that's right to me. Uh huh. I am still alive, I am not a ghost, and ohh I did decide to stop writng fan fiction but on one last note... IM BACK BITCHES! Ok in all seriousness I did not stop as a plea for reviews, butI seriously thought my stories were not to well liked. I take reviews seriously and above all common courtesy even more. But I understand not everyone is like that. Not only that but literally within a few days after I decided to stop I lost my mom after alcoholism got to her. And dont ask if I am ok, dont worry im fine. Im a religous person, i believe life goes on after death, and I am just glad that for my mom there was no continuous suffering. So anyway I will yes, start writing fan fiction again. I was suprised that a few people did ask for me to keep going so I will. But as for now I doubt I will keep Youth going. Choices I have a set plan for all the way to an ending and even maybe a sequel. Youth was me just putting down something that was on my mind. I have no real direction for it and ohh it's suposed to be kind of a romance, which is something I am horrible at. I do action. Or in simple terms for all you Halo freaks like me out there... I make things go boom. So yes, for all you out there who care... Choices is back on. I will update it as soon as the next chapter is finished.


End file.
